Abecedario recopilatorio
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: <html><head></head>de la A a la Z drabbles, hay de todo! ¿Misa y Light iban a casarse? ¿Ryuk llevaba un diario? ¿L realmente se volvio loco? letras w y x actualizadas!</html>
1. Indice

Creo que debo aclarar un par de cosas sobre este fic:

-La idea original NO es mia.

-Esta basado en todos los fics tipo "A to Z"….

-y a la vez no porque cambie ligeramente la forma en que iba a escribir los drabbles.

-¿quieres tu propio abecedario? Adelante.

Y en general, solo son drabbles de los personajes en general, no hay un género específico y trato de escribir sobre cada uno (personaje y género). La lista con el contenido de cada fic suele cambiar conforme los escribo y acepto sugerencias, no hay parejas fuera de lo común (LightxMisa, RyukxRem, tal vez soft MxN en algún caso pero nada en especial). Las reglas son: mínimo 200 palabras y seguir el orden alfabético.

Contenidos:

**Amor**

_Ligero RxR. El amor no existe ¿verdad?_

Romance- 385 palabras

**Boda**

_¿Light y Misa realmente iban a casarse?_

Humor- 1,186 palabras

**Carcel**

_¿Quién es el que está encerrado?_

Angst-418 palabras

**Diario**

_¿Ryuk llevaba un diario?_

¿humor? Parody, adventure- 566 palabras

**~~~ Wammy´s boys~~~**

**Enemigo/ Espejo**

_¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo de BB?_

Mystery? suspense-710 palabras

**Fresa/ Fastidio**

_¿Por qué Near odia las fresas? Ligero MxN_

Parody-938 palabras.

**Genio**

_¿Qué pide un "genio" a otro genio?_

Humor, Parody- 1,101 palabras

ooo+-+-+-+ooo

**Huesos humanos**

_Rem, Misa y la muerte de Jealous._

Angst, ¿romance? Friendship, ¿Spiritual? - 603 palabras

**Imposible**

_Piensa en seis cosas imposibles antes de desayunar._

Parody- 212 palabras

**Juego**

_Aprende a jugar el juego de los dioses de la muerte._

¿supernatural?-718 palabras

**Kira**

_Y Kira quiere decir…_

Humor- 227 palabras

**L... ¡loco!**

_(1° parte) ¿Qué tiene la L y su poder sobre los libros?_

Adventure, fantasy- 682 palabras

**Miedo- musica**

_Siempre sonaba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de L._

Hurt/comfort, tragedy, friendship-617 palabras

**No!**

_La leyenda del No!_

Horror-882 palabras

**Ñoño**

(Pendiente)

**Oso**

_(1° parte) Cuando la tristeza es un sentimiento que se comparte__…_

Hurt/Comfort, Family-917 palabras

**Panda(?**

… _hasta un panda te hace feliz. (2° parte)_

¿romance? General? o friendship?- 316 palabras

**Quinceañera**

_Ella no tenia 15 años… pero sentía que venia cometiendo los mismo errores desde entonces._

Songfic-784 palabras

**Ryyuzaki**

_Y Ryyuzaki quiere decir…_

Humor-309 palabras

**Shinigami**

_La primera vez que L escucho hablar de los shinigamis_

General? Mistery? -767 palabras

**Tiza**

_Los demás no saben lo que es el talento, él si._

General - 761 palabras

**Universo… de probabilidades**

_...no todos tienen un universo de probabilidades_

General? -540 palabras

**Vela**

_en este dia quiero iluminar el aire a tu alrededor! :D_

Friendship - 306 palabras

000

Wattari- WTF?- Wonderland?

Xochimilc? XD

Yaoi- yoyo

Zorro- Zaire


	2. A Amor

de la A a la Z... he visto mucho esta tecnica y me parecio algo divertido de intentar. solo ideas que surgen de la nada, sin un genero en especifico.

**este capitulo**:_Las reglas del mundo shinigami prohibían a los dioses de la muerte relacionarse entre sí de manera amorosa, pero a Ryuk aquello lo parecía una estupidez sobre todo si el amor no existía… o, si? _RxR una pizca de sason entre estos dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Amor…<strong>

Para un shinigami aquella palabra no existía y la forma en que actuaba Light respecto a Misa solo acreditaba mas esta teoría, pero a final de cuentas Light siempre mantenía ese extraño parecido con los dioses de la muerte, tal vez el observar a alguien mas… L? no L, definitivamente no podía considerarse "humano" en comparación con el resto… entonces quien mas? En aquellos momentos esos dos eran los únicos en la sala, de modo que Ryuk no podía observar a nadie mas… Mmm, tal vez Rem supiera a que se referían los humanos con aquella palabra.

De improviso Misa entró a la habitación acompañada por Rem… ironia…

Las reglas del mundo shinigami prohibían a los dioses de la muerte relacionarse entre sí de manera amorosa, pero a Ryuk aquello lo parecía una estupidez sobre todo si el amor no existía… o, si?

-Hey Rem… sabes a que se refieren los humanos con el amor?- la shinigami se quedó muda y simplemente observaba como Light trataba de quitarse a Misa de encima y el detective sonreía- él finge.

-Lo sé, es por eso que Misa me da lástima…

-Bien, entonces me apoyarás?

-En qué?

-En qué? Pues en que quiten esa estúpida regla del amor… después de todo este no existe.

-Ryuk idiota… además si propusieras quitar esa regla pensarían todo lo contrario sobre ti…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la shinigami se mantuvo observándole y preguntándose cómo se expresaba lo que Misa sentía por Kira y desde cuando hacía calor en el edificio - sería interesante ¿no lo crees?

Rem ya no podía hablar y tuvo que conformarse con observar a la rubia abrazada al castaño tratando de quitársela, imaginando, pensando… tal vez… el amor no exista y entonces no habría razón de ser para esa boba regla que precisamente le impedía sentir algo.

Luego cada quien volvió a su habitación y con el respectivo humano dueño de una libreta.

Con Light:

-Ryuk, hiciste algo interesante el día de hoy?

-Je-je, creo que conseguí una admiradora, aunque tienes razón es algo molesto, no dejaba de mirarme.

Con Misa:

-Aaaa! Light-kun es tan sexy! Y me encanta que se haga el difícil! ¿ y dime Rem que hay de ti?

-Yo… yo… desearía que el amor no existiera!- pero extrañamente termina con una sonrisa distorsionada.

* * *

><p>~si seguimos la ley de "todo se parece a su dueño" Ryuk bien podria haber apredido algunos trucos del rompecorazones de Light \-U- ~

~Shinigami querer reviews! :D ~


	3. B boda

Boda... ¿por que Misa nunca se quiso cazar con Light hasta que Takada "queria" quitarselo? alguien se lo habia preguntado? bueno aqui esta un no muy valida teoria XD

**este capitulo:** l1,186 palabras (-.- perdon, me isnpire) ..._Estoy segura que Light quiere que me case con él! Solo que nunca tiene oportunidad para decirme_...

¿por que ando tan romantica? culpen a la grandiosa boda de cierta persona ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>Boda.<strong>

Misa-chan observa aburrida trabajar a su querido Light y al curioso detective encadenados, perdidos cada quien en su mundo… simplemente podría proponerles salir en una cita, pero después de llevar a L a que le dieran un cambio de imagen, este le prohibió salir del edificio acompañándoles… entonces Misa-Misa tendría que idear algo mejor… algo lo suficientemente bueno como para desconcertar al mejor detective del mundo y al dios del nuevo mundo… *pensando*… -.- definitivamente Misa no quería perder su tiempo en cosas tan complicadas, ella solo podía y quería pensar en una cosa… que el sexy e inteligente dios del nuevo mundo la proclamara su diosa con una hermosa boda…

Oh! Misa-Misa debió quedarse demasiado tiempo pensando en aquello! Ahora su adorado Light ya no estaba ni tampoco el aburrido detective, a donde habrán ido?

Misa los busca por todas partes hasta que finalmente se encuentra con el detective sentado fuera de la puerta del baño, hasta hace poco Misa-chan se preguntaba cómo es que Light podía tener privacidad con ese quisquilloso cerca todo el tiempo, pero ahora se alegraba por ver que inclusive él podía respetar ciertos límites.

-Hola Misa-chan… Light sigue ocupado.

-No importa, lo esperare- se sienta sin mucho gusto en el piso y sujeta sus rodillas casi abrazándolas.

-No crees que es un poco enfermizo? Esperarlo inclusive fuera del baño?

-¡¿A quién pretendes juzgar? Tu haces lo mismo!

-Misa-chan creo que olvidaste el hecho de que yo estoy encadenado a Light- dice levantando el brazo.

-Pues… este… ¡es precisamente eso! ¡Solo a un degenerado se le ocurriría algo así!

-Misa… si fuese un degenerado entonces ¿no seria mejor haberme encadenado a ti? Jeje, después de todo, tú también estas bajo sospechas…

-_Maldito Ryyuzaki!_- creo que eso mas bien sería pervertido…

-Como sea, discutir con Misa-Misa no es tan entretenido como hacerlo con Light, entonces dime ¿Por qué estas tan apagada?

-No te diré, simplemente pretendes sacarme información sobre Kira… no soy tan estúpida!

-Como quieras, pero luego no…

-¡Buaaa!TT^TT Misa está triste porque Ryyuzaki no deja a Light-kun salir con ella! Y entonces, si Misa no esta a solas con Light, él nunca le propondrá matrimonio a Misa! T-T

-¿Matrimonio?- parecía que el detective comenzaba a interesarse.

-Sii! Estoy segura que Light quiere que me case con él! Solo que nunca tiene oportunidad para decirme porque siempre estoy en el trabajo o él esta en algún asunto de Kira! T-T

-¿Matrimonio, eh?...- de acuerdo, tal vez pareciera un genio, pero Ryyuzaki no asimilaba las cosas tan fácilmente- Misa, creo que estas exagerando las cosas…

-¡No! Es verdad! Hace poco vi que Light traía un hermoso anillo consigo, seguramente quería dármelo.

-¿Un anillo? ¿Uno de compromiso verdad?

-Si! Obviamente!

-Misa, he estado encadenado a Light todo el día y no he visto…

En ese momento Light salía del baño arreglándose el pantalón, debía de dejar de guardar cosas en los bolsillos que se salieran fácilmente… móvil, dinero, el estúpido anillo que… ¿Por qué L y Misa miraban extrañados a Light? ¿Se olvidó del cierre? No, claro que no… no podían ocurrirle tales cosas a él…

-¿Decías algo Ryyuzaki?

-Es hermoso… con gusto seré el padrino de bodas… no te preocupes por el dinero, una boda es muy barata en comparación a seguir el caso Kira.

-¿De que demonios están hablando?- el castaño no había terminado de guardar el anillo en el pantalón y de repente Misa se lo había arrebatado y lo abrazaba sin parar.

-¡Oh amado Light! w ¡que importa que esto no sea muy tradicional! O romántico ¬¬… pero que importa! Con gusto me casaré contigo!

-Felicidades Light, y como no importa si estas casado o no para ser Kira entonces con gusto pagaré la organización.

-¡Que día…! ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada!

**Un mes después…**

-¿Wattari donde están los centros de mesa? ¿¡Matsuda por qué tardaste tanto con el pastel? ¡L deja el pastel! ¡Sayuu, no quiero que mi dama de honor desencaje así que cámbiate de zapatos! ¡Es que nadie sabe comportarse para una boda!.

-¿Qué decías sobre la gran idea de la boda Ryyuzaki?- Light tenía que soportar todo esto porque el detective dijo que si se negaba a casarse con Misa solo aumentaría las probabilidades de que fuese Kira queriendo aparentar que no lleva una _buena_ relación con quien se suponía era el segundo Kira.

-Tranquilízate si, cualquier novia se estresa el día de su boda… creeme, lo sé…

-Supongo, espera ¿Cómo es que…

-¡Oh que bien, ya llego el juez! Me pregunto por qué no quiso cazarse por la iglesia…

-Atención por favor, la ceremonia va a empezar así que ¡TODOS SIENTENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- Misa jalonea a Light junto a ella, está tan emocionada que ni siquiera nota que Ryyuzaki aun no lo ha desencadenado de él- muy bien, puede comenzar.

El juez abre un librito y lee algunas cláusulas, pero ante la furiosa e impaciente mirada de la novia se ve obligado a saltarse todo eso hasta donde debe hacer una pausa para pedirles sus datos a los novios.

-Bien… aquí sus nombres…- la novia los escribe ambos velozmente- ahora nacionalid… bien y por último sus edades

-_Bien… lo logré! De acuerdo, no importa, daría mi edad y casi cualquier cosa por casarme con Light… rayos! 7 años de diferencia… bueno, no importa_-

El juez revisa los datos de ambo pero se detiene en la última pregunta, hace un gesto y luego rompe los papeles.

-Pero ¡¿Qué hizo?

-Lo siento señora, pero intenta casarse con un menor de edad, me temo que eso está prohibido.

…

-¿Prohibido dijo usted?- su voz es exageradamente dulce- esta bien… quisiera darme su nombre para saber a quien agradecer?

-Mmm ¡Misa! Ven cariño, no te alteres- light alcanza a susúrrale al juez- créame, si aprecia su vida ¡corra y escóndase con un pseudónimo o mejor cámbiese el nombre!

-¡QUE LE SUCEDE! ME ARRUINO MI BODA… LO VOY A MATAR Y ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARE DE USAR MI PROPIO MANICURA VENGA AQUÍ!

…

**Dos sias después…**

-No puedo creer que casi me obligaras a cazarme con Misa solo porque estabas aburrido… y aun sabiendo que era ilegal y que ella se pondría como loca!

-¿Te obligué? De cualquier forma, te hice un favor, ahora ella no pensará en eso durante un buen tiempo y como de todas formas aceptaste… digo que disminuiste las probabilidades de ser Kira al menos a un 0.2%

-¿En serio? °-°

-Ese es el porcentaje que se quitó… aun queda un 4.8%

-… Y todo esto pasó porque estaba cuidando el estúpido anillo de matrimonio que Matsuda había comprado para la boda de su hermana.

-¿Eso era?

-Si… ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hizo Misa con el anillo?

**…**

-Msia estas segura de esto?

-Si Rem… lo vi en una película americana, la chica adolorida por su amor no correspondido tira la joya que representaba su amor al mar… no tengo un mar cerca, pero creo qe tirarlo al excusado y jalarle será casi lo mismo.

**…**

-Yo diría que Matsuda tendrá que comprarle un nuevo anillo a su hermana…


	4. C Carcel

Tal parece que estoy entre un drable "serio" y uno totalmente improvizado... tratare de arreglar eso... disfrutenlo!

**Este capitulo: **418 palabras _-¿En verdad crees que se le conceda piedad a una persona apartándola de la sociedad?-_

* * *

><p><strong>Carcel…<strong>

-Ryyuzaki… ¿Qué harías con Kira una vez que lo atrapases?

-¿Por qué la pregunta tan espontanea?

-No es nada, simplemente he estado considerando… ¿realmente será posible inculparlo una vez que lo encontremos? ¿Tendríamos pruebas físicas para hacerlo? Digo, es un criminal que mata personas sin la necesidad de estar presente y de hecho, las muertes parecen de lo mas naturales…

-Light-kun, es un criminal que asesina de modo…

-ahí está… no sabemos a ciencia cierta de que forma asesina…

-Pero estamos seguros que lo hace de forma consciente, por tanto lo mas seguro es que se le sentencie a pena de muerte.

-Pena de muerte… si, que más se le podría dictar a un asesino… inclusive si este pretendía cambiar el mundo…- Light seguía pensando, tal vez impaciente o simplemente visualizando un final por puro ocio, sin embargo, el moreno continuó hablando, despejando rápidamente lo que su imaginación había generado.

-Si, es lo mas probable aunque también podría concedérsele algo de piedad y dejarlo vivir con cadena perpetua.

-Piedad… piedad sería dejarlo morir en paz…

-Veo que no disfrutaste de tu encierro Light y eso solo fue para comprobar que no necesitases estar ahí por más tiempo- el detective sonreía disfrutando de su broma.

-¿En verdad crees que se le conceda piedad a una persona apartándola de la sociedad, a un espacio reducido y en condiciones insalubres?- el castaño había tomado aquello muy en serio porque ahora la simple mención de aquella palabra le causaba escalofríos.

-No… definitivamente, el apartarle de la sociedad, fuese la causa que fuese… sería el peor castigo, y por tanto, la condena perfecta para un asesino en masas.

Algo había cambiado en el detective, se empeñaba por asociar al asesino con el aislamiento, casi defendía esta relación fanáticamente, como si esperase que Kira pudiera sentir lo que muchas veces generó en él, sin hablar con nadie, torturándose así mismo en la soledad de sus noches azucaradas, persiguiéndole solo para tener una última razón por vivir.

Ryyuzaki ahora visualizaba… una no muy lejana soledad y un presentimiento mutuo, desconocido, impalpable pero perceptible de que la cordura se les escapaba a los dos combatientes y que de momento regresaban a ser solo niños pequeños enfurecidos en uno con el otro por el miedo que les causaba la ignorancia de haber perdido.

Sin notarlo, tal vez hubiera tenido mas sentido el decir que el detective estaba encarcelado tratando de atrapar al asesino que precisamente mataba a criminales que habitaban en las prisiones cumpliendo su sentencia…

-.- uff! lo termine y sin perder la cordura... maldito calor!


	5. D diario

jaja XD este capitulo fue el mas randomero que escribi. perdon por la demora DX ! actualizo pronto!

este capitulo: 566 palabras, _Diario de un shinigami aburrido, perdido, descorazonado _(ok?) _y... otaku? _(WTF?)

* * *

><p><em>Diario de un shinigami aburrido, perdido y descorazonado (ósea que les quita el corazón a las manzanas antes de comérselas XD) :<em>

_Vigésimo quinto día de llegada al mundo humano:_

_Internet… ¿Cómo es que estas criaturas pueden ser tan vanidosas y a la vez creativas? ¿Quién hubiera pensado en algo donde todos ocultan su identidad, pretenden ser otra persona y luego se "hacen amigo" de alguien que hizo lo mismo? Definitivamente este es el derroche y prueba de lo que hay en una sociedad humana._

_PSD: e aprndido 1 nuevo idioma XD ¡! (H)(lol)(rofl)(Y)_

_2° PSD: FANS SIGANME EN FACEBOOK! Ryuk_locomanzanyta1_

…

_205 días en el mundo humano:_

_Una cosa llamada alcohol… ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que "Light" vive con el resto de policías en ese enorme edificio y esta encadenado a su odiado enemigo, por supuesto que ya no es dueño de la libreta pero sigo observándole de vez en cuando… adoro ser el espía invisible que esta cuando creen que nadie los puede ver ¿sabes, me pregunto qué efecto me causaría a mi esa cosa alcohólica y embriagante? Porque… bueno, hizo que pasaran muchas cosas esa noche en el edificio._

_Nota de autora: interprétenlo como quieran! XD_

…

_210 días en el mundo humano:_

_Abstinencia… maldito humano! No he podido conseguir mas manzanas desde que enterró mi libreta… la otra shinigami se la pasa bien, ahora acompaña a un humano poderoso que puede comprarle todas las manzanas que quiera! |-(_

…

_215 días en el mundo humano:_

_Sigo sin conseguir manzanas y he encontrado mas curiosidades sobre lo que piensan los humanos… Tantas formas de visualizarnos, sobre todo en este país, y esas historietas con dibujos curiosos jeje ¿crees que me parezco a un humano que tiene el cabello picudo y naranja, que usa un kimono negro y tiene una espada que llama "zampakuto"? En serio ¿Desde cuándo los shinigamis tienen aspecto humano y andan por ahí combatiendo a otros seres?_

…

_230 días en el mundo humano:_

_Interesante ¿recuerdas mi última nota? Bueno, pues me encontré con algo aun mas extraño que un tipo llamado Ichigo… vagando por los últimos rincones de la ciudad que me faltaban por recorrer encontré un edificio abandonado, las personas que vivían cerca temían de unas cuantas paredes de cemento. Entre sin el menor temor solo para darle un vistazo y de hecho me di cuenta de que aquel edificio no estaba abandonado, dentro habitaban toda clase de seres invisibles a los ojos humanos, encontrándome de hecho con un viejo amigo… creo que tal vez si sea necesario llamarle a la chica Rukia y al tipo de lentes Ishida… _

_PSD: descubrí lo que significa ser un "otaku"._

…

_Perdí la cuenta de mi estancia en el mundo humano:_

_Por fin se acabó… si, aquel idiota que se proclamaba como dios perdió ante… bueno, que mas da, no pienso explicar lo que toda persona que lea esto ya sabe XD (perdón por la intromisión de la autora u.u) pero si te diré una última cosa: ese humano no se detendrá aquí solo porque perdió "su" vida, sobre todo al darse cuenta de esa magnífica regla para los usuarios de la death note: "una vez que mueras… no iras ni al cielo ni al infierno…" estoy seguro que pronto encontrare el mundo shinigami más interesante de lo que lo deje… haha… suerte lectores de las notas de Ryuk!_

* * *

><p>DX waa! casi nadie a mandado review!<p>

Gracias skacore por la review y a todos en general por dedicarse a leer los delirios que se publican!


	6. Espejo, enemigo

~¿un asesino merece atencion?

~etoo..

~no respondas!

~pero si acabas de preguntar! D:

~Shhh... calla y presenta este cap.

~ ¬¬ como sea...

Este chapter: 694 palabras, - nada mas y nada menos beyond paseandose por habitaciones ajenas y encontrandose a su peor enemigo!- lean, es diferente a lo que creen XD adoro este capitulo!

PSD: a la primera pregunta: si es un tipo que camina encorvado, con ropas descoloridas, comiendo mermelada, grandes ojeras y por alguna extraña razon no deja de mirar tu cabeza... supongo que al menos me dignaria a voltear a verlo XD

* * *

><p>Espejo-Enemigo\

ANUNCIO: (si, ahora tambien hasta en los fics se anuncian cosas)Los siguientes tres chapters se basaran en los queridos chicos de la Wammy´s house.

Another BB story…

Se despertó por la noche con el mero capricho de satisfacer su antojo: una deliciosa, pegajosa y sobre todo roja mermelada de Fresas… desafortunadamente había estado demasiado ocupado para recordar esconder otro frasco debajo de la cama -jeje el mejor lugar para comer mermelada- así que después de quejarse y llamarse a si mismo idiota se levanto decidido a encontrar el camino a la cocina entre las sombras de medianoche -nada molesto- adornadas por varias luces de lámparas de insomnes que la vivían de madrugada…

"que idiotas" pensaba el chico de orbes escarlatas conforme atravesaba las habitaciones aun despiertas.

Pronto hubo llegado a la cocina y sin mayor problema había encontrado otro frasco supuestamente fuera de su alcance -jaja, ya tenia harto a las cocineras por acabarse las fresas y mermeladas- era uno de esos completamente sellados y sin la, a veces necesaria, opción de "abre fácil", sacó el cuchillo de hoja gruesa y comenzó a perforar la lata mientras regresaba sin ver muy bien hacia donde iba…

No fue sino hasta que la lata se abrió que Beyond tuvo una extraña necesidad de fijar el camino por donde iba… sin duda había seguido uno de los pasillos, había doblado algunas veces el camino y hasta recordaba haber abierto la puerta… aunque no la de su cuarto precisamente, al menos ese no era el aspecto de su habitación, pero tampoco estaba ocupada o hubiera escuchado algún grito al momento de entrar. Paseo los ojos por el dormitorio ajeno y trató de adivinar a quien pertenecía, sino recordaba mal el orfanato estaba lleno en esos momentos. Una habitación grande y enormes ventanales le hizo creer que estaba en la habitación de Roger o de alguna secretaria, pero luego vio la clase de libros que había en una repisa cercana haciéndole dudar, también estaba algo desordenado, no tanto como el suyo pero lo suficiente como para no pertenecer a un adulto; había chocolates con hormigas alrededor, videojuegos viejos, piezas de puzles, una lata de mermelada vacia, una flauta y pinceles… ¿de quien rayos era esta habitación revuelta?

Finalmente Beyond logró ver al dueño del cuarto, estaba oculto entre las sombras, sostenía algo, observándole distraídamente y lo mas seguro seria que rezando porque este no se diera cuenta de que lo había descubierto le sorprendió algo el que no podía ver su nombre ni años, pero decidió que era porque no podía verle bien. Fingió no prestarle atención mientras deslizaba inocentemente el cuchillo entre sus dedos, fuera de la mermelada, la otra persona pareció sacudir lo que sea que llevara cargando y seguía mirando sin despegar los ojos, unos ojos extrañamente familiares…

Caminó despacio, acercándose poco a poco como si siguiera recorriendo la habitación, el residente hizo lo mismo pero mas tembloroso, acercándose poco a poco a Beyond con pasos frágiles, sin hacer el menor ruido. El chico se preguntó cómo es que hacia la otra persona para caminar entre todo lo que estaba tirado a su alrededor sin causar ni un murmullo, a él le costaba bastante… luego de situarse junto a la ventana, solo una ligera cortina los separaba, pretendían no darse cuenta de la presencia del otro mientras que Beyond solo esperaba para saltar con el cuchillo…

Se movió rápido, no quería durar mucho tiempo ni causar otro alboroto… vio destilar sangre, pero era consiente de que era propia, reviso su mano astillada con vidrios y el cuchillo doblado por el contacto del vidrio y el metal debajo de este… solo era un espejo que cubría toda la pared y Beyond había estado viendo su propio reflejo, en la esquina superior derecha descansaba una pequeña foto donde observó un nombre conocido sobre el dueño del dormitorio, pero los años de vida ya no estaban…

"Alexander Aftermath" leyó el chico sin emoción alguna pero recordando perfectamente la razón de existir de esa foto: el quedarse ahí inclusive después de que ya no sirviera.

Beyond regreso al pasillo dándose cuenta que solo se había equivocado en la puerta que debía abrir, su habitación estaba al lado y disfrutó comiendo la mermelada debajo de la cama sin preocupación alguna hasta quedar dormido de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>BB:<strong> ¡Hey tu!

**Zaire**: ¿ahora que?

**BB**: nunca escribiste si me terminaba las fresas!

**Zaire**: no, pero puse que~ beyond me vee con mirada maniatica D: ~te propongo algo, por cada review que dejen te doy otra lata?

**BB:**mmm *pensando*

**Zaire**: ¬¬ esta bien y te regalo esto...

"Al final Beyond se acabo todos los frascos de mermeladas que habia en la Wammy´s House y tubieron que comprar mas porque B amenazó a todos sino comia fresas en menos de 24 horas.. ~ :9 ~ pero... como todos se hartaron de eso lo hecharon del orfanato y B se tuvo que conseguir un mejor "trabajo" en lo Angeles, ahi se volvio loco y acoso a un tipa llamada Naomi mientras se peleaba de nuevo con L... fin"

**BB:** ¬¬ mas te vale que dejen reviews...


	7. Fresas, fastidio

-_- termine esto comiendo un pan con mermelada.

Disclaimer: de pertencerme ¬/¬ las cosas serian diferentes... bueno, al menos L seguiria vivo D: ! TODOS los pesrsonajes de este fic son ajenos a mi autoria y corresponden al señor palindromo **nisio isin**, al gran **takeshi obata** y al misterios **tsugumi ohba.**

**¿Qué leeran? :** un poco sobre las modas, las fresas, obras de arte robadas (adoro eso x3) y un light MxN, jaja este capitulo tiene de todo, ¡Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p>Fresa…<p>

Near observaba a los demás jugar a través de la ventana… todos llevaban algo en las manos, un peluche, una libreta, alguna obra de arte robada (wtf?) o un postre… y todos, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS llevaban un… una… a Near le costaba admitir que inclusive en la Wammys House, supuesta casa para niños genios y mentes retorcidas se siguieran modas y tendencias… y para tranquilizarse decidió salir a buscar a alguien que todavía conservara el sentido común…

En un principio solo estuvo quejándose por ahí hablando solo.

-Bobas… Aaahh!- Mello había salido de la nada y detrás de él iba Matt, ambos también cargaban… -¡Hay no me jo… ¿¡Ustedes también?- Mello no lo escuchaba y en lugar de llevar una barra de chocolate como siempre lo hacia, cargaba un frasco abierto de mermelada, sumergía la mano completa en él y luego la sacaba para lamerla hasta que la limpiaba por completo- Mell… supongo que escuchaste hablar sobre ese tipo…- desvía la mirada y se dirige a Matt que apenas y presta atención a los otros dos- oye Matt… _no puedo creer que le este hablando_… ¿Qué juegas?- el chico de gogles alzo la mirada y sonrió ligeramente, luego regreso al juego.

-No te va a gustar

-Anda, solo déjame ver

-Nop

-¿Volviste a descargar un juego ilegal? Si me dejas ver no vuelvo a enviar tu PSP a Paraguay, lo prom…- no lo iba a prometer y a arruinar un buen pasatiempos.

-Solo ver- repitió y asomo la pantalla reluciente del aparato… era un juego de plataformas muy parecido a Mario, la diferencia era que el personaje era una fresa muy arreglada al estilo chibi- hey, Near? Estas bien?

Near~ FACEPALM.

-Ok, me quieres explicar porque rayos juegas un videojuego de… de… fresas?

-Jajaja, suenas tan horriblemente inocente, las fresas están de moda!

Mello seguía limpiando el frasco de mermelada pero ahora hacia un esfuerzo extra para sacar lo último. Y ahora que Matt estaba cerca Near pudo notar que el collar que llevaba era distinto al estúpido honguito sonriente de siempre, ahora era la misma fresa chibi del videojuego y debajo del chaleco, la camisa de Matt también estaba estampada por la misma fresa.

-que también usas ropa interior de esa fresa!

Mirada silenciosa de Matt.

-Oye! No te metas con la ropa interior de Matt!- Mello había terminado de lamer el frasco de mermelada y ahora estaba discutiendo por los calzoncillos de Matt -Esa es m…

-No puedo creer que pensara que ustedes tenían algo de sentido común! Como es posible que L los considere…

-Hey chicos!- otro niño los llamó -L esta llamando!

Los tres fueron a la sala que ya estaba llena. De la nada Mello había sacado una lata de fresa en conserva, varias niñas comían paletas rojas o mascaban chicles rosas, el chico que cargaba la obra de arte robada repartía helado de contrabando de fresa entre los demás e inclusive Roger había llegado comiendo un pedazo de pie de fresa. Muchos llevaban collares o pulseras con la misma fresa que la que tenia Matt, etc… Near empezaba a ver fresas voladoras a su alrededor cuando se escucho que L hablaba… al instante todos empezaron a hacerle preguntas y Near creyó que por fin se desharía de las sobrevaloradas fresas… pero entonces L empezó habar sobre el caso del asesino que amaba las fresas y definitivamente Near deseo que L no hubiera llamado.

_**¡Extra! =D para las fans del MxN (algo light y corto)**_

_-Oye Near!- Mello había llegado a la habitación del albino todavía con su frasco de mermelada en las manos- Near? Estas bien? Se que no sueles hablar con L pero por qué te fuiste de la sala?_

_El aludido no responde y ni siquiera se atreve a levantar la mirada para buscar al adicto al chocolate-fresas o lo que sea. Simplemente siente cuando el chico rubio se sienta a su lado en la cama y comienza a comer de nuevo porque piensa que es imposible que alguien deteste esos dulces frutos rojos._

_-Las odio- responde Near al darse cuenta que el olor de Mello ya no era el de chocolate que si bien tampoco le agradaba por lo menos le resultaba familiar._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Las… fresas… las odio!_

_-¿Por qué?_

_A pesar de todo, Near no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a odiar las fresas y lo peor es que no tenia una verdadera razón para ello._

_-No lo sé- respondió jodidamente atrapado en su propio malhumor._

_-Puedes repetir eso? Necesito grabarlo!_

_-Es enserio Mello, ni siquiera me gusta su olor…_

_-Mmm bueno ¿Qué se supone que haga?- se había acercado aun más al de cabellos blancos y este había levantado ligeramente el rostro._

_Near contemplo al rubio, camisa negra con manchas rojas que solo eran distinguibles a esa corta distancia, unos cuantos mechones de cabello estaban engomados con la misma mermelada de fresas y el rostro de Mello estaba cubierto por diversas capas de fresas por todas partes, sus labios inclusive seguían jugando con un trozo de fruta mientras esperaba a que el menor le respondiera._

_-Podrían agradarme las fresas- tenia los ojos fijos en los labios del chico- si quitaras ese maldito frasco de mi cara y no llenaras todas mis cosas con mermelada!_

_Mello se había levantado a tiempo de salvarse de un empujón del albino y luego de eso se rió desquiciadamente de haber llenado su habitación con ese empalagoso olor._

_-Maldito Mello y sus constantes manías de hacerse fan de algún dulce… y si también jodido L por hacerlo adicto a muchas cosas…_

* * *

><p>u.u ni idea de porque lo escribi en cursiva...<p> 


	8. G Genio

Zaire: Near! ¿Quien rayos le pide una poblacion munidal de legos a un genio que pudo concederte que L fuera mi novio?

L: otra loca mas que se me declara...

Near: ¬¬ ... ok, luego no te quejes si no te presto a B o a L

Zire: Kume! ¿no quieres una fresa?

Near: ¬¬

L y BB: Yo si! ¡Hey yo la pedi primero! ¡Grrrrr, alejate de mi! *_volviendo a pelear_*

**Advertencia: **durante la creacion de este drabble no se lastimo a ningun videojuego...

PSD: ya les conte mucho en mi pelea con los demas...

* * *

><p><strong>Genio.<strong>

-Matt! Oye Matt! Despierta inútil videogamer!-

Matt, Mello, Beyond y Near estaban afuera solo porque la Wammys House estaba siendo fumigada y a pesar de que varios preferían quedarse dentro aun con el olor a insecticida, Roger los había sacado a todos a la fuerza… por cierto, este grupo estaba jugando o pretendía saber jugar con una pelota de beisbol y al lanzarla Mello había golpeado a Matt en la cabeza haciendo que se callera y quedara momentáneamente inconsciente. Por suerte lograron regresarlo con algún extraño método como brincar arriba del DS de Matt y borrar todos sus logros =D … ok, no, solo le pusieron reset a pesar de que le faltaba un solo nivel…

-¿Qué… qué diablos te ocurre Mello! ¡pudiste haberme noque… que hace Beyond aquí? Que no había escapado? - **si, si tengo mucho que explicar sobre las leyes físicas y blablablá ¬¬ **- oigan… ¿¡que creen que hacen con mi Ds!

**Etoo… mejor cambiamos esa parte…**

Pero antes de que Matt se diera cuenta y empezara a gritar por su querido videojuego Near trato de distraerlo diciendo que había encontrado algo, a pesar de que ni siquiera había volteado al otro lado, pero de alguna manera Near tenia razón (como siempre?) y había algo cerca de donde habían estado jugando semi enterrado en la tierra.

-¿Qué es Mello?- Matt

-Yo que se! Esta todo sucio y… -Mello

-Suena como si fuera de metal-Near

-¿creen que sea un videojuego del pasado? - ¬¬ adivinen

-Nooo ¡Es una caja de Pandora!- Near

-Son un par de infantiloides! ¡Es obvio que es una presentación exclusiva de un chocolate de los de Willy Wonka!- tengo que decirlo? Mello.

-Si es así… que chocolate mas raro- Near

Beyond se acerca a los chicos y su caja de videojuegos de chocolates del pasado marca Pandora y se da cuenta que es una vieja lámpara que no había visto desde que había entrado al orfanato, recordaba haberla visto en la oficina Roger y que este le había dicho que fue un regalo de otro chico… extrañamente nunca la había vuelto a ver hasta ese día…

-¡Si serán! Es una lámpara y de hecho creo que es del inútil de Roger- para entonces Beyond había logrado quitársela a Mello y limpiaba el objeto para confirmar que era la lámpara que decía.

Repentinamente la lámpara cayo de las manos de Beyond y se detuvo antes de tocar el suelo. Los demás solo vieron la primera parte de esto sin notar que la lámpara seguía suspendida en el aire.

-Hey! Por qué dejaste caer mi chocolate edición especial?

-¿Abrieron la caja de Pandora?

-Que sorpresa volvieron a romper otro videojuego!

-Para empezar eso es una lámpara!- Beyond los regañó con pocos ánimos y luego volteo de nuevo a la lámpara- y que no ven que está flotando?

-En serio?-unísono.

La lámpara estaba a medio metro del piso y temblaba ligeramente haciendo que la tapa sonara velozmente.

-¿Alguien sabe a que hora sale el genio que concede deseos?- preguntaba el arruina historias de Matt.

-¿Un qué?

-Un genio, esos tipos te conceden tres deseos pero arruinan tu vida con cada uno de ellos- parecía que Beyond sabia perfectamente de lo que hablaba- creo que se cual es el genio que vive en esa lámpara, hace un par de años A, C, y yo la robam… emm digo la tomamos prestada del despacho de Roger aunque no recuerdo bien lo que paso después.

-Les concedió algún deseo?- claro que cuando se habla de un ser de poderes infinitos la caja de Pandora parece muy aburrida, verdad Near?

-No que recuerde… algo paso esa vez y creo que no era algo bueno que diga…- pero ya nadie terminó de escuchar a Beyond porque el genio acababa de salir de la lámpara y se presentaba como un antiguo mago de los parajes invisibles.

-Hey genio. Tenemos tres deseos cada uno? O solo yo los puedo pedir?- Mello hacia un esfuerzo por apartar a los otros dos de la lámpara.

-Son tres deseos, pida quien los pida.

-Ooh! Ohh! Entonces yo quiero que un camión de videojuegos se estrelle contra la puerta principal de la Wammys House!

-Muy bien!

-Yo quiero tener un set de legos que vengan con todas las personas que haya en el mundo!

-Seis mil millones de piezas de lego para ti!

-Bueno pues yo quiero…- Mello la pensó un poco mas entre si quería ser el dueño dela fabrica de chocolates de Willy Wonka o poder vencer a Near en todo.

-Yo deseo un vuelo directo a Los Ángeles con todo incluido- beyond se había aprovechado de la lentitud de Mello y ahora se despedía de los otros tres- Sayo! Los veo cuando a alguien mas se le ocurra otro fic en donde se rompa la cuarta pared!

-Hey vuelve aquí inútil asesino roba deseos…

-A propósito… a donde se fue la lámpara?- Matt estaba esperando a que su deseo se hiciera realidad mientras Near ya era sepultad por sus seis mil millones de piezas de Lego.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Monologo de Beyond.<strong>_

-Ahora recuerdo! La ultima vez que vi esa lámpara A y C discutina entre si debían pedir la paz mundial o poder viajar en el tiempo… yo me adelante y pedí que donde sea que estuviera L se cayera de unas escaleras… emm que A brincara del segundo piso y pues ahora que lo pienso Roger me va a regañar cuando vea que su preciosa lámpara no esta… bien pues que Roger piense que A puede ver el futuro pero no detenerlo, que C es un detector de mentiras y que a mi me crea cualquier cosa que diga! Kyahehehe! Ups! Olvide pedir una ración ilimitada de frascos de mermelada… joder!

_PSD: EL genio concedió distorsionados deseos aquel día.. y otra cosa_ **¡Despierta inútil videogamer!**

* * *

><p>Unos minutos mas tarde…<p>

-¿Qué paso? Soñé que Beyond seguía aquí, encontrábamos una lampara mágica, Near pedia una población mundial de legos y Beyond se iba a Loa Ángeles robándose el deso de Mello.

-Si que te dio duro… pero yo si tengo una colección mundial de legos y…. de hecho hace tres semanas que Beyond se fue y L dijo que probablemente estaba en LA pero de donde sacaste la idea de una lámpara mágica?

-Hey Near, Matt! Vean lo que encontré!

-Mello suelta esa cosa!

-Pero si es un viejo yoyo.

¬¬ que bien…

* * *

><p><strong>Deseos:<strong>

Matt: revisen _Genios_ en mi lista de fics.

Near: y así fue como Near consiguió las tan codiciadas figuritas lego donde salían Kira, X-Kira, Takada, etc.

BB: revisen el mismo fic.


	9. humanos

un tanto tardio...

ahora que me doy cuenta este capitulo quedaria mejor coma "humanos" lo cambiare mas adelante (en un principio la idea me habia surgido de la palabra "huessos" pero luego agregue algunos detalles cambiando la trama original), en fin, creo que fue una de mis primeras ideas el querer escribir algo sobre la relacion entre rem, jealous y como misa obtuvo su death note.

^-^ espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Huesos humanos…<strong>

En el mundo shinigami no había muchas cosas que ver. Nada mas interesante que no fuera jugar con algún buen mazo de cartas con otros shinigamis, mientras escuchabas historias de "aventuras" que probablemente hasta fuesen inventadas. Al decir "grandes hazañas" los dioses de la muerte a lo mucho se referían a ver como se derrumbaba otro vestigio de vida en aquel lugar (cosa que ocurría mas o menos cada mes en tiempo humano) y al decir "excepcionales" hablaban de haber esforzado sus descuidas osamentas en escribir mas de dos nombres humanos en menos de siete días…

Rem no era feliz viviendo en aquel mundo ni de esa manera, aun así, no conocía nada mejor de modo que se adaptaba perfectamente a todo. Para pasar el rato, a lo sumo solía retarse así misma probando que tan bien conocía el lugar y a sus habitantes, que si tal le ganaba a tal en un juego, que si el otro escribiría ese nombre o que si este llegaría contando una nueva "victoria".

Para ello Rem habría desperdiciado mas de 100 vidas humanas que se vio obligada a tomar para resistir hasta el momento en que conociera a otro shinigami, uno distinto y que ella nunca había visto por ahí antes. Jealous se la pasaba horas y horas observando el mundo humano desde los portales inútiles, al principio siempre se quedaba muy atento y solo se repetia que debía encontrarle… pero con el tiempo el shinigami dejo de buscar a la misma persona, aproximadamente cada setenta años se tomaba un descanso y consumia la vida humana que acababa de aburrirle, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rem tal vez hasta su tercer receso, la shinigami no desperdiciaba tanto tiempo observándolos pero de vez en cuando se sentaba junto a él para disimular su aburrimiento, nunca se dirigieron mas de dos oraciones.

Rem se había dispuesto a apartarlo de los humanos, lo que ella no sabia era que ya era tarde… el shinigami había optado por vigilar a esas criaturas frágiles dese hace mucho (aun así no tan atrás como cuando buscaba a una sola persona) y, mas recientemente a cuidar de cierta muchacha cuya fecha limite parecía tan cercana. Rem pudo observar los últimos cortos años de aquella chica y el día que finalmente moriría no pudo hacer mas que aguantarse la risa hasta el momento preciso, la pequeña zorra no era consciente de ello, por supuesto, y mucho menos se imaginaba que su final divertiría a un par de dioses ajenos a aquello.

10 segundos…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

…

¿Qué había ocurrido? La infeliz había logrado sobrevivir a su destino, por el contrario, Jealous lloraba, sus lagrimas se evaporizaban de manera rápida y constante hasta que su cuerpo fue consumiéndose de la misma manera, su libreta había logrado conservarse, tal vez porque el shinigami la soltó justo a tiempo o tal vez porque no podía desintegrarse de la misma manera, en cualquier caso, lo único que pudo percibir la shinigami fue la existencia humana… los humanos vivían, morían o sobrevivían constantemente y aunque las personas lloraran durante un funeral, su mundo seguía girando… bien, Jealous le había robado a un humano, ella le había robado a Jealous, ahora Rem le robaría a ella, o… pensándolo bien, mejor le daría… una oportunidad que Misa Amane no fuera capaz de rechazar.

Y Rem estaría con ella hasta el último de sus días para finalmente poder contemplar sus huesos humanos pudriéndose bajo la tierra y ver como los demás continuaban con el mundo girando con Misa en sus entrañas...

* * *

><p>o.o ...<p>

una relacion con misa distinta a lo que muchos piensan, tal vez tambien publique esto como un one-shot corto, ¿ustedes que dicen?


	10. Imposible

finalmente acomode este chap.

bueno, originalmente solo iba a incluir la version L, pero luego recorde me inutil regla de #mas de 200 palabras y damnit! tuve que improvizar con el resto, de modo que pido que se ahorren la molestia de decirme "repetiste eso..." o "suena demasiado OCC" incluso algunas parecen frases de motivacion personal T-T tengan piedad y publico pronto.

**¨PSD: ¡iMPORTANTE! varios me han preguntado si pueden utilizar la idea de un "abecedario de drabbles" y lo vuelvo a repetir la idea original no se de donde surgio pero este tipo de fics se conocen como "A to Z" y se usan para unir parejas, yo solo cambie el nombre y la categoria, pueden hacer su propio listado de la A a la Z si gustan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible.<strong>

Piensa en 6 cosas imposibles antes de desayunar… (Lewis Caroll- A traves del espejo)

**_~~ versión L_**

_Existen los shinigamis._

_Los shinigamis solo comen manzanas._

_Una persona tiene mas de un nombre… ¿hoy soy hideki ryuka o Eraldo Coil?_

_La justicia prevalecerá._

_Existen los asesinos que creen ser dioses de la muerte._

_Una persona puede cambiar al mundo._

**_~~versión Light._**

_Este mundo se puede corregir._

_Yo soy la justicia._

_Este mundo girara en el sentido correcto._

_Los shinigamis son reales._

_Se puede ser perfecto._

_Me convertiré en el dios del nuevo mundo._

**_~~versión Misa._**

_Los shinigamis son adorables 3_

_Los superhéroes existen._

_Los detectives son dulces 3_

_Los dioses son salados(¿?_

_Para conocer a alguien basta con mirarlo._

_Los shinigamis pueden enamorarse._

**_~~versión Near._**

_La justicia existe._

_No hay puzzle que no se pueda resolver._

_Si te equivocas, basta con pedir permiso._

_La death note existe._

_Puedo superar a L._

_Una persona puede cambiar al mundo._

**_~~versión Mello._**

_Los shinigamis son reales._

_No soy una pieza de ajedrez…_

… _soy uno de los jugadores._

_Los shinigamis comen chocolate._

_Se puede ser inocente (aunque no quiera)._

_Seré el número uno._

**_~~versión Ryuk._**

_Las manzanas realmente son deliciosas._

_Existe un mundo de egoístas y ambiciosos._

_Los shinigamis pueden enamorarse._

_Los humanos son estúpidos._

_La death note sirve para divertirse._

_Los humanos son divertidos._

**_~~version fangirl!_**

_Misa no existe :D_

_L no muere D:_

_Matt tampoco :3_

_L es mi novio x3_

_Ryuk es mi mascota (wtf?)_

_Soy la diosa del nuevo mundo! XD_

* * *

><p>(-w-) arigato!<p>

si te diste tiempo necesrio

para leer

hasta

**aqui***

felicidades...

ganaste

tu propio

fic

personalizado

...

envia un review

con:

**-.- ..- .. . .-. - / - .. / ..-. .. -.-. **

¿cuantos habra?


	11. juego

**adsdsdaadadsadasdadsadsda...**

**sin mucho tiempo, espero disfruten.**

**Juego: 650 palabras:: Misa y Ryuk:: no _pairing_:: solo la forma en que los shinigamis pierden el tiempo.**

**disclaimer: lo he dicho! si nadie me reclama por los derechos de autor terminaré diciendo que Death Note me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>Juego.<strong>

-Mmmm estoy aburrida… ¿Qué hacen los shinigamis para divertirse en su tiempo libre?- la chica miró con ojos brillosos a la criatura oscura que muy pocos podían contemplar, ambos esperaban a que Light diera nuevas ordenes (y se estaba tardando) pero por el momento, tenían una absurda tarde aburrida.

-Bueno… por lo general como manzanas para jaja matar el tiempo.

-Mm ese chiste no dio risa, además, creo que se me terminaron.

Misa se había sentado en una silla giratoria y por puro ocio se había puesto a dar vueltas por el apartamento como muchas veces había visto que L andaba de aquí para alla. No era del tod entretenido, pero servía para distraerse.

Por su parte al shinigami no le agradaba pasar tiempo con la rubia, consideraba que cada una de sus acciones eran resultado de su "amor", del cual había aprendido que solo era una forma disfrazada del dolor, de hecho, la chica lo había escrito así en alguna ocasión de dramatismo. Solo se había quedado por ahí considerando la ide de bajar él mismo por algunos frutos.

-Oye Ryuk- llamo la rubia -es cierto que las manzanas son deliciosas y un buen pasatiempos, pero… sino mal recuerdo, en el mundo shinigami no hay manzanas como las de aquí.

-Si, es cierto, estar aquí cambia en muchos sentidos la vida de un shinigami.

-¿En muchos sentidos?- la chica se deslizó desde la barra del desayunador hasta la sala en donde estaba el dios de la muerte que en esos momentos parecía mas bien una mascota exótica -¿a que te refiieres?

-Mmmm, tal vez no debí hablar…- pero pronto la chica comenzó a hacer pucheros y ademanes de que lloraría de modo que este siguió- bueno, para empezar, imagina cada una de las cosas que vez en este mundo de manera carcomida y hecha cenizas… al igual como pasa con las manzanas.

-O! Que feo! Me alegro de que tu y Rem pudieran venir aquí!

-En realidad no tenemos ningún problema con nuestro entorno… solo esta algo muerto y no suceden muchas cosas.

-Debe ser muy aburrido.

-Lo es… pero eso no implica que los shinigamis lo seamos… de hecho somos una raza positiva que se las ha ingeniado para sobrevivir al difícil obstáculo de la aburrición!- el shinigami sabia perfectamente que se mentia, pero si lograba hacer algo interesante con aquella tarde aburrida… entonces no se estaría mintiendo del todo.

-Ooo, Sugoi! ¡Cuentame! ¿tienen telenovelas o algo así?

-Emmm, bueno, no las llamamos exactamente telenovelas porque para empezar no se ven en una televisión, y en segundo, no solo observamos, sino que en algunas ocasiones, mas bien constantemente, somos los que mueven las piezas.

-Wow! No sabia que los shinigamis jugaran videojuegos!

-No, no, ya te dije que nada de video o tele, simplemente son juegos de dioses de la muerte.

-Y ¿exactamente a que juegan?

-¿Quieres probar tus nuevos ojos de shinigami? Te enseñaré a jugar el juego de los dioses de la muerte.

-Pero tengo que esperar a lo que me diga Light, y si llama y no estoy, o…

-No importa, será una ronda rápida, no durará mas de lo que tarda una ida a la tienda por unas cuantas manzanas.

-Esta bien… ¿llevo la death note?

-Eeee, no, no es necesaria aun, aunque te sugeriría que llevaras un trocito por s acaso- el shinigami se adelanto conteniendo la risa que le causaba su pequeño jueguito.

-Bien, pero… eh! Esperame!- la rubia solo tomó un bolso y salió corriendo hasta el primer piso, había olvidado como se veian los rostros de las personas con fechas de caducidad carmesí spbre sus cabezas, había un buen numero de transeúntes al igual que nombres escritos con caracteres tanto orientales como occidentales -había olvidado que así se ve… con los ojos de un shinigami.

-No es la gran cosa, solo son datos.

-Ok, ahora dime ¿Cómo se juega es juego?

-Antes que nada, debes prometer que no le explicaras esto a ningún ser que no posea este don ¿entendido? Ni siquiera a Light, porque él no sabe cómo es que tú vez el mundo.

Misa sintió un ligero calor al mismo tiempo que un escalofrio erizaba sus cabellos, después de todo, estaba jugando a ser la diosa de la muerte que trabajaba por amor al asesino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Por cierto querida _Reviewer _gracias por notificarme tu cambio de nombre, lo tendre en cuenta para proximos agradecimientos.**


	12. Kira

Finalmente estoy a prendiendo a hacer drabbles que no parescan one-shot! :D

x3 en este capitulo averiguaras el secreto (o secretos?) oculto detras del nombre de Kira

**PSD**: si alguien tiene mas sugerencias puede comentarlas y se agregaran.

* * *

><p><strong>Kira!<strong>

Aburrido, el chico reflexiona sobre las posibles razones para ser apodado así…

La mas común decía que venia del inglés dobleteado de _killer_, pero por mucho que lo pronunciaras, este no se parecía a Kira!

También existía la posibilidad de que alguien hubiera pensado en las iniciales de una oración.?

Cosa que tal vez quedara como:

**K-ami***

**I-nteligente**

**R-azonable**

**A-utosuficiente**

Que asco de acrónimo. Lo intentó de nuevo:

**Kami**

**Insolente**

**Risueño**

**Amante de las manzanas**

Quedaba mejor, pero sonaba mas a la descripción de Ryuk que a la de Kira, pensándolo bien, busco en internet un programa que descifraba las iniciales y te sugería acrónimos.

~Resultados para:

K.I.R.A.

**Kiosco**

**Inocente**

**Rojo**

**Antiguo**

… eso no servia.. a ver otro:

**K…oala**

**I… intruso**

**R… abioso**

**A… ataca**

WTF? Definitivamente ese no era…

**Kimono**

**Indecente**

**Ajustado**

**Rapidamente**

… es en serio?

**Kilometro**

**Inspeccionado**

**Rigurosamente**

**Actuando.**

¬¬ ok, mejor trataría de ponerlo en ingles:

**King**

**Icon**

**Refuse**

**Act**

Bueno, al menos aparecia la palabra "rey"

**Killer**

**Inspiration**

**Run**

**Away**

Eso suena mucho mejor…

**Kids**

**In**

**Remonstrance**

**Awful**

Espera, ¿Qué no para que eso quedara bien debería decir "awful remonstrance?

_Ejem ¬¬ no me cuestiones Koala intruso rabioso atacante, yo soy la escritora._

**Nota de Light**: buscar el verdadero nombre de la autora de este drabble.

* * *

><p>-n- es la segunda vez que un personaje me amenaza con algo así, waaa.<p>

^w^ agradesco a mis lectores que imagino no tienen tiempo suficiente para dejar una humilde review a esta coleccion de drabbles y a la grandiosa **Yukie D´Tanimoto** que se toma la molestia de manadar review a casi cada chap.


	13. Loco

u.u perdon a los que leyeron este capitulo sin introduccion o correcciones (¬¬ por alguna extraña razon cuando lo publique muchas de las letras se cambiaron por otras) pero ahora si aqui esta:

L...Loco!: 688 palabras, L y lo que provoca el exceso de azucar... o ¿no?

* * *

><p><strong>Loco.<strong>

L pensaba que se volvía loco cuando vio que _De la Tierra a la Luna_ se alzaba de la mesa y comenzaba a flotar siguiéndole también _El diario de Ana Frank _y_ El Quijote_ ¿Estaba alucinando? ¿Estaba dormido? No, pero los volúmenes de todo escritor y de toda procedencia seguian el camino del primero que subía lentamente en espiral por la habitación, entre ellos había diccionarios en mas de 7 idiomas diferentes (_alemán, chino, español, francés, inglés, latín, portugués, japonés, etc..._); _el amor en tiempos de cólera_,_ el viejo y la mar_, enciclopedias de diversos temas, _frankenstein_, _Hamlet_, _la cúpula_, _Lucas_, _Moby Dick, Terra Nostra_, _Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino, etc._

Nadie podía explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo, los libros de los autores mas conocidos, así como los de reciente publicación simplemente se habían alzado en un vuelo en espiral. Trataba de imaginarse que pasaría cuando _De la Tierra a la Luna_ llegara al techo de la habitación (ya iba un poco mas allá de la mitad), era como observar una escalinata de caracol que seguía subiendo lentamente, los libros llevaban el ritmo de alguna canción insonora que L podía imaginarse sonando en alguna parte de su mente.

Tenia ganas de tocar la portada de alguno de los libros a ver qué pasaba ¿se perdería el equilibrio de la escalinata? O ¿los libros soportarían su peso y subiría con ellos? Tenia el ligero presentimiento de que ninguna de esas cosas ocurrirían y decidió solo observar la extrańa danza de las obras.

En un momento dado, observó que aparte de estar flotando a un ritmo indescifrable también se acomodaban perfectamente por orden alfabético ¿Quién rayos controlaba a los libros? ¿Por qué seguían este extrańo patrón L se estaba volviendo loco?

Pronto, la lista alcanzó la letra V, siguió con _Viaje al centro de la tierra_ y de ahí apareció un libro que jamás había visto en su modesta biblioteca personal (sarcasticamente hablando), parecia ser el último pues subía lentamente como si no se preocupara por ir a un mismo ritmo para que otro detrás suyo no chocara con él…

Ok? L estaba pensando que un libro razonaría así? No, mas bien ¿Realmente creía posible que un libro razonara y definiera la manera en que subiría porque nadie mas venia detrįs de él?

-Ryyuzaki?- el castańo lo llamó ligeramente sorprendido ¿entonces L no estaba loco? ¿Light también veía la escalinata de libros?

-Light.. tu?- volteo hacia su compañero, su expresión estaba tranquila, esa falsa tranquilidad que siempre había en él, nada nuevo- tu también…- pero cuando volvió la cabeza, los libros simplemente habían caido al suelo, como cualquier otro objeto inanimado que es incapaz de desobedecer la ley de la gravedad por si solo- pero… ¿que diab… viste, viste eso?

Light miró la pila de libros desacomodados y, aunque también observó el espacio en el aire donde anteriormente estos bailaban en espiral, contesto con que L no debía hacer berrinches solo porque no podía encontrar a Kira.

- Yo no los tiré! Estaban… yo… los libros!- tenia que aceptarlo, no quería admitir ante Light que por un momento había estado delirando por una posible sobredosis de azścar- olvidalo, ¿me ayudas a recoger?

-La verdad, no sé de qué hablas, pero me pareció que se vinieron abajo porque así lo quisieron… digo, a pesar de que los libros no tienen voluntad… eso me pareció.

El poder de la L… con L se escribe **loco**, su nombre (y obviamente su alias) empezaban con L, y al parecer eso también se aplicaba a **Light**, ambos se habrían vuelto locos?… sin embargo, el único libro que descansaba sobre la mesa no llevaba L, había sido el último en subir y su caida había sido mas suave que la del resto ¿de dónde rayos había sacado L ese libro?

Pero al revisar la portada…

-WTF? Watari escribió este libro?

Light ya se había ido y no lo alcanzó a escuchar, parecia molesto y apurado, como si se dirigiera a regañar a alguien.

Por cierto, el nombre del libro que Watari supuestamente habia escrito se titulaba como el nombre de una ciudad… o era pais?

Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Alguien ya pregunto, pero ¿quien sabe de donde salieron las ultimas lineas sobre el libro de watari?<p> 


	14. Miedo, música

_Sad chapter Y-Y..._

**Agradezco a todos los lectores y las personas que dejan reviews.**

**Miedo a la musica:** 417 palabras, un poco triste, L recuerda su peculiar miedo a este tipo de cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Miedo a la música.<strong>

Desde hacia tiempo que había dejado de frecuentar la sala con el enorme piano donde antes solía ponerse a escuchar horas y horas tocar a la otra persona. Era un piano clásico, lo había comprado para el orfanato esperando que algún niño llegara y simplemente se convirtiera en el siguiente Beethoven, sin duda él habría querido tocar también alguna vez, pero su apretada agenda apenas y le permitía ir cada escaso tiempo a escucharlo a él tocar.

A había sido el que había aprovechado ese piano en sus mejores años, ahora el instrumento estaba abandonado y comido por las polillas, Roger le insistía en deshacerse de él y comprar un órgano nuevo que no ocupara tanto espacio, pero L se había encariñado de ese piano extrañamente.

Claro que durante el año en que el orfanato se volvió una casa de locos, con el incidente de A y la desaparición de B, L no había prestado atención a ninguno de los chicos y había olvidado ir de visita últimamente, había estado demasiado ocupado. El detective nunca lo entendió, ambos siempre habían sido competitivos y se esforzaban a sobre manera. Él nunca supo cuando A dejó de tocar el piano, o cuándo B comenzó a perder toda esperanza de salir del orfanato por otro medio que no fuera el de escapar.

…

A solía tocar algo llamado _Lacie_, le recordaba una canción de cuna y a la vez una melodía que escondía un significado profundo.

-Es para ti!- repetía el chico mientras tocaba -supongamos que te llamas igual que la canción!

Entonces L solo sonreía y sacudía el cabello del otro.

…

Sonaba mas cómo un par de campanillas agudas qué como las notas mas graves del teclado, sin embargo le agradaba y hasta cierto punto lo tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo, una vez que A murió por cuenta propia según las investigaciones, L recordó el verdadero significado de la música… alguna vez, cuando había sido pequeño, alguien también tocaba las mismas notas tratando de inducirle sueño, un par de campanillas agudas…

Ahora solo podía quedarse quieto al oir, no podía hacer lo que hacia al escuchar la palabra _shinigami_, eso era comprensible, pero quien había sabido de alguien que le tuviera miedo a la música?

Aunque en realidad ambos miedos eran comprensibles, ambos le recordaban sobre la muerte, sobre los dioses de la muerte que controlaban la vida de las personas y sobre la muerte de aquellos a quienes por más que quisiera no pudo salvar.

* * *

><p>Sip, la cancion de <em>Lacie<em> es el OST de Pandora Hearts :3


	15. Noo!

No!

No, no, no ,no! No me había dado cuenta (hasta ahora) que nunca cambie el nombre de este drabble y se quedo tal cual como lo había puesto originalmente, de hecho los nombres originales de los todos los capítulos los elegí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente ¬¬ … Pero bueno, ahora trato de encontrar algo para "No!" y…

L: oye, estaba revisando y… creo que te has olvidado de algunos personajes y categorías.

Zaire: en serio? Déjame ver… (le quita un monton de hojas a L) oo! Ya veo, pensé que ya había incluido todo, pero lo arreglare…

L: hey!

Zaire: ¿Qué?

L: ya fue mi cumpleaños y no me diste nada ¬¬

Zaire: etoo… me estas haciendo sentir culpable…

L: ¬¬ mínimo un pastel?

Zaire: Y comenzamos con la N!

L: - No cambies de tema!

* * *

><p><strong>No!<strong>

Pase lo que pase, no quiero dormir…

¿Cuántas veces no se habrá repetido lo mismo?

Era patético que un adulto se quedara despierto solo porque se sentía asustado de lo que su subconsciente creaba cada noche. Claro, muchos lo consideraban a él patético por muchas otras cosas…

Eso no ayudaba.

-_Matsuda eres un idiota!_- le había dicho L y peor aun, como tarea especial le había encargado traerle un café.

Que bien ahora etsaba molesto de nuevo… nada de esto le estaría pasando si no hubiera escuchado a Light la última vez… ese chico raro y perfeccionista que parecía divertirse con desgracias ajenas…

**Flashback!**

-_Light puedo ayudar en algo? Ryyuzaki solo me mandó por un café ¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_-En realidad, tengo algo de tiempo libre y estaba aprovechando a hacer algunos deberes de la escuela._

_-jaja Light eres un Nerd!_

_-Si y ahora estoy entre un montón de adultos mediocres que no saben hacer su trabajo bien sin alguien que les diga como hacerlo…_

_-…_

_-Pero ya que quieres ayudar puedes darme tu opinión sobre esto, es un escrito para un estúpido concurso de literatura al que me obligaron a entrar._

_-Supongo, aunque en realidad no sé mucho sobre literatura._

_-Ya lo sé, solo necesito que alguien me diga lo fantástico que soy._

_-Ahora veo porque siempre tú y Ryyuzaki están discutiendo… pero bueno ¿de que trata?_

_-Es un concurso sobre lirica tradicional japonesa… como no se me ocurrió nada mas me inventé una leyenda, se llama la leyenda del no…_

"_Existía una organización importante que se encargaba de asuntos importantes, era muy poderosa y a la vez influyente… sin embargo decían que la razón de tanto éxito era que el jefe había hecho un contrato con satanás a cambio de ello, el demonio se había llevado su juventud y lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto todas las noches repitiendose que no, que no se quedaria dormido, era por eso que las pocas veces que se veía al jefe este siempre andaba en pijamas y con amplias ojeras, algo pálido y todo hecho un desastre…"_

_-Mmm Light ¿no te habrás vasado en Ryyuzaki o si?_

_-Shhh déjame terminar, además no es mi culpa que el tenga ese aspecto._

_Matsuda´s facepalm! -.-!_

_-Bueno ¿en que iba? O si!_

"_Como iba diciendo, el jefe tenía un aspecto bastante sospechoso y no solo eso, decían que si uno de los trabajadores hacia mal su trabajo o lo descuidaba, entonces el jefe lo castigaba y extrañamente el trabajador desaparecía de la compañía. Pero un día llego un empleado nuevo que desconocía todo esto, el recién llegado era muy torpe y descuidado pero por alguna razón el jefe lo había dejado pasar varias veces o al menos hasta un día en que el jefe citó a su empleado a la oficina como lo había hecho con todos los que desaparecian._

"_se dice que esa vez lo único proveniente de la oficina fueron unos desgarradores y desesperantes gritos:_

_¡NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _

_Pero al parar estos y que alguien saliera del cuarto descubrieron que había extrañas manchas moradas por las paredes de la sala, el jefe había desaparecido y según un documento firmado por el jefe ahora el encargado de la compañía era el empleado._

_No se sabe cómo fue que paso todo aquello, pero se dice que el empleado se defendió del jefe y lo mató, sin embargo cuando hizo esto descubrió que sus venas estaban infectadas por una sustancia morada y que a continuación el demonio apareció ofreciéndole el mismo contrato que lo dejarían a cambio de la empresa… Fin.!"_

_-¿Y bien?_

_- Estee… Light-kun no-no sé que decir… esta es… bueno… _

_-Pues que mal, por que a Ryyuzaki le gusto y estoy segiro que el sabe mas que tú._

_-Espera! No dije que no me gustara.. solo…_

_-Rayos Matsuda eres demasiado fácil de convencer, además sé que la historia es un asco, lo hice a propósito porque no quiero ganar, bueno nos vemos!_

**Fin del flashback.**

Para mala suerte de Matsuda Light también había descrito a los personajes parecidos (por no decir iguales) al equipo de investigaciones…

No! No! No! No se quedaría dormido y soñaría con algo tan espantoso!

Esperan ¿eso lo dijo en voz alta?

…

-Light-kun sabes porque Matsuda grita que no todas las noches?

-En realidad no Ryyuzaki, pero eso me recuerda una historia ¿quieres que te la cuente?

-Supongo, no tengo mucho que hacer.

-Ok, se llama la leyenda del No!

* * *

><p>-u- este capitulo se lo dedicco a un amigo, el Sr. Antifilosofo que escribe increible pero nunca manda nada decente a un concurso de la escuela a proposito :P<p> 


	16. Oso

O.o me tarde mucho en actualizar? espero que no u.u vuelvo con esta serie de drabbles que casi llega a su fin! bueno o al menos ya llevo mas de la mitad del abecedario.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de leer esta recopilacion sin categoria especifica.

**Oso: **917 palabras- Naomi y Sayu .:::. _A veces los sentimientos se comparten con completos extraños._

_PSD: este tambien forma parte de un arco, el arco oso-panda que termina en el siguiente drabble._

* * *

><p><strong>Oso… <strong>(1° parte)

Raye muere el 27 de diciembre Naomi muere el 2 de enero, seis días después.

:::…:::…:::

Naomi no sabría explicar el momento preciso en que simplemente se decidió en ir a comprar un oso de peluche, simplemente sabía que ese recuerdo existía… el recuerdo de Raye llevándole un tierno oso de peluche al hospital deseándole que se recuperara y poco después confesándole lo que sentía por ella… por alguna razón el peluche ya no estaba en su posesión y por razones menos agradables Raye ya no podía regalarle nada…

-_No lo digas así… acéptalo, acepta que él esta… él está… muerto…_

Había buen número de personas en la tienda, la mayoría seguramente compraba regalos para año nuevo, se veían tan felices y tan ajenas a lo que Misora sentía. Debía ser la única persona con cara de pocos amigos en todo el establecimiento, que pasada!

La sección de muñecos de peluche estaba especialmente abarrotada. Cientos de chicas iban y venían escogiendo, cambiando, decidiendo ¿Cuál le gustara? ¿Cuál es mas bonito? Perros, ranas, vacas, patos, gatos, leones, cebras, conejos… toda clase de animales abrazables excepto osos de peluche, tal vez se hubieran agotado antes que todos y ahora Misora tendría que irse sin tan siquiera haber visto una de esas criaturas inanimadas que creía la harían sentir mejor.

Estaba por irse cuando alcanzó a ver algo pequeño en una repisa alejada del resto, un oso panda que sostenía un corazón rojo deseando feliz año nuevo. No era lo que esperaba encontrar y se alejaba bastante del oso de peluche que Raye le había regalado (ese era café y bastante grande) pero a fin de cuentas lo que necesitaba era eso, un oso de peluche y la sensación de sentirse niña abrazada al recuerdo de un objeto… venidos métodos para alegrarse que se había inventado.

Sin embargo los ojos de alguien mas ya estaban sobre el peluche, una chica que probablemente asistiera a secundaria lo miraba esperanzada a que alguien se lo obsequiara, quién diría que ese alguien seria una mujer adulta que en su vida la había visto y que parecía igual de esperanzada que ella por conseguir el muñeco.

Naomi sabia lo que se sentía el ir a una tienda y ver a los demás comprar para regalar… mientras que una solo se quedaba viendo, deseando que alguien tuviera la amabilidad de darle uno de aquellos peluches… Y sinceramente ya estaba demasiado grande como para encapricharse con la idea de comprar un animal de peluche, así que decidió hacer algo bueno por aquella chica de ojos tristes, tomo el muñeco, lo pago y se lo dio. Por razones de planeación aún no había tenido hijos, pero supuso que eso haría una madre para alegrar a su hija… o era todo lo que podía hacer por una extraña.

-Este… gracias- le hablo la chica una vez que tuvo el muñeco en las manos.

-No es nada, quédatelo, pensaba comprarlo para mi, pero creo que tu lo querías mas.

-Mmm… gracias- repitió, su expresión seguía triste- pero no pensaba comprarlo para mi, era para alguien mas… de hecho era para mi hermano, yo… hace tiempo que no lo veo… pero, no debería regalar algo que me han dado.

-No importa, es tuyo- Misora se sintió mal, ahora aquella niña no podría regalarle el oso a su hermano porque se sentiría culpable de regalar lo regalado- Le paso algo a tu hermano?

-No- la niña sacudió la cabeza sonriendo- solo es un terco que se obsesiona con el trabajo…- pero después volvió a empalidecer- me da miedo su trabajo… no puedo saber si lo voy a volver a ver.

-Es policía?- al mencionar esto lo primero que pensó fue en la muerte de su querido Raye.

-No exactamente, de hecho, solo investiga, el problema es que… bueno, en realidad no debería de dar demasiados detalles porque se trata de algo confidencial.

-Esta bien, te entiendo, mi… mi esposo también es investigador y siempre estoy al pendiente- no quería decepcionar mas a aquella chica contándole la verdad sobre que tarde o temprano, no importaba si solo investigabas, tarde o temprano esa persona moriría.

-Ya veo, muchas gracias pero ya debo irme ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Yo soy Sayu.

-Shoko Maki.

-Entonces gracias señorita Maki.

-Creo que es como la quinta vez que me lo agradeces, pero esta bien- se acerco a Sayu quien sonreía abrazada al oso panda de peluche- cuando vuelvas a saber sobre él lo saludas de mi parte, aunque no me conozca, creo que tu hermano trabaja por la misma razón que mi esposo lo hacia…

-¿En serio? Es- espere! Lo hacia? ¿Paso algo?

Naomi se llevo los dedos automáticamente a los ojos y negó tratando de sonreír.

-No, solo… estoy preocupada.

Dicho esto la extraña desapareció del lado de Sayu… parecía una mujer con bastantes problemas y aun así se había detenido preocupada por ella, tal vez nunca la volvería a ver y tal vez la chica nunca encontrara a otra persona con la que pudiera hablar sobre lo que pasaba en su familia y que la entendiera.

Sayu se sintió algo triste por ella pero luego recordó, que ese día su padre volvería temprano (se lo había prometido)… claro que Sayu había mentido, Light no trabajaba como investigador aun, pero si mencionaba a su padre posiblemente no hubiera soportado aquella charla. En fin, debía volver a casa, lo estaría esperando cuanto fuera necesario con tal de poder desearle feliz año nuevo.

::...::..


	17. Panda

Segunda parte del arco "oso-panda" que termina como un ligero NaomixBeyond

Panda: 316 palabras.

* * *

><p>...Panda (2°da parte)<p>

-"_Era un oso panda… un oso… panda?_"- Naomi revolvía sus pensamientos ahora que estaba mas tranquila y podía analizar la situación, su prometido estaba muerto, Kira lo había matado; ella sabia información relevante que podría utilizarse para descubrir a este asesino, para ello necesitaba encontrar a L… L, el misterioso y a la vez mundialmente famoso detective que la había contactado cuando en tuvo que atrapar al asesino BB en Los Ángeles… -BB?- había mantenido todo lo ocurrido durante ese caso oculto en sus pensamientos, pero, ahora que necesitaba contactar a L era necesario utilizar todas las referencias posibles- BB, el asesino que atrapé bajo las instrucciones de L- Naomi recordaba la cara y manas de aquel hombre, pero principalmente los recordaba con el nombre de "Ryyuzaki" como tallado en una plaquita que siempre lo acompañaba. -si, ese era Ryyuzaki, el que se sentaba de manera extraña, leía mangas como Akazukin Chacha, gustaba del café inundado de azúcar y comía mermelada a horas que la mayoría de las personas no gustarían si quiera en probar alimento… o cierto! Y tenía…!- su entusiasmo se desvaneció al darse cuenta de porque el pequeño oso panda de peluche de la tienda le había resultado curioso, los ojos ennegrecidos alrededor recordaban las enormes ojeras de alguien y a la vez, se había imaginado al panda comiendo mermelada de un tarro rojo, escena que podía considerarse inclusive tierna… si no se tenía en cuenta que las ojeras pertenecían a un mero asesino que había perdido la cordura… En todo caso, el peluche lo había buscado pensando en Raye, lo había comprado pensando en Sayu y ahora lo recordaba pensando en Ryuuzaki (o BB) y así Naomi optó por no volver a salir en busca de un peluche nunca jamás y mucho menos si la única opción disponible se trataba de un abandonado oso panda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-…-….-.-.-.-


	18. Quinceañera

Zaire: ya están todos y todas?

L: déjame revisar- rebusca entre las hojas- mmm casi, aun faltan algunas categorías y MUCHOS personajes…

Zaire: ¬¬ terminare las categorías, pero ni creas que me pondré a escribirle un drabble a Mikami o…

L: ¬¬ discriminadora!

Zaire: de nuevo me haces sentir mal… mejor presenta y deja de mirarme así…

L: ¬¬ ~susurrando misteriosamente(?~_discriminadora! discriminadora! discriminadora!..._

Quinceañera: cuando tengas 15 años alguien te va decir que te ama… y tú le vas a creer.- 784 palabras

tengan piedad es mi primer songfic D:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+….+~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++++

**_Fifteen- Taylor Swift (letra de )_**

_You take a deep breath_

_And you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_And try to stay out of everybody's way_

Takada seguía repitiendo lo mismo, respiraba hondo varias veces hasta que sus pulmones se llenaran por completo y tuviera que soltar todo el aire en una sola exhalación. Por alguna razón esa canción le vino a la mente en aquellos momentos, parecía un tanto inmaduro que una mujer adulta como ella disfrutara escuchando a las estrellas pop de Estados Unidos y aun peor, se pusiera a recordar esa canción en ese preciso instante.

_It's your freshman year_

_And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years_

_In this town_

_Hopin' one of those Senior boys_

_Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before'_

Se había puesto a recordar esos tiempos justo ahora. La canción no se adecuaba mucho a la situación pero a quién diablos le importaba? Ahora estaba sola en la parte trasera de un camión de carga y claro estaba ese idiota que la había secuestrado… tenia que tranquilizarse, sabia lo que tenia que hacer y solo debía pensar en algo que la relajara … e inmediatamente la tonada volvió a sonar solo para sí.

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Feelin' like there's nothin to_ figure out

Ella no tenia 15 años… pero sentía que venia cometiendo los mismo errores desde entonces. Creyéndole a cualquiera que le dijera que la amaba y dando todo por esa persona.

_Count to ten_

_Take it in_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_

_Fifteen_

Haber repetido el mismo error con Light solo servía para darse cuenta que en realidad no había madurado tanto como ella creía.

Su vida entera había tratado de darse notar ante los demás, poder ser una mujer con la vida perfecta: una bonita casa, un buen esposo y algunos hijos, no tener que preocuparse por gran cosa y vivir en un mundo tranquilo. Supo que no podía lograr todo eso cuando se dio cuenta de que la vida no era como en los mangas shojo y que un chico inteligente que vale la pena no se fija en una chica inteligente que valga la pena…

_And then you're on your very first date_

_And he's got a car_

_And you're feelin like flyin_

_And you're momma's waitin up_

_And you're thinkin he's the one_

_And you're dancin around the room when the night ends_

_When the night ends_

Si, su primera cita había sido así, con un chico cualquiera porque (después lo supo) aquel chico había perdido una apuesta sin saber que ella le había creído pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez alguien se había fijado en ella.

_When all you wanted_

_Was to be wanted_

_Wish you could go back_

_And tell yourself what you know now_

… Ni siquiera una maquina del tiempo serviría, se había equivocado cuando tenía quince años y se había vuelto a equivocar ahora porque…

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you_

_You're gonna believe them_

_And when you're fifteen_

_Don't forget to look before you fall_

A pesar de todo lo que habia pasado, recordó entonces porque había hecho todo, y sonrió ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no seguía cometiendo los mismo errores… sino nuevos.

Lo que había hecho no lo había hecho solo porque Light la había usado… ella había decidido servir a Kira porque sabia lo que quería y quién era.

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And you just might who you're supposed to be_

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be_

_at fifteen_

Mientras escribía el nombre de su secuestrador en el diminuto trozo de la death note sentía que su propia vida acababa al igual que la canción que la había estado acompañando.

La extraña sonrisa de su dios que a veces parecía falsa y otras real apareció justo cuando cerraba los ojos porque sabia que no tenia quince años y que ya no cometía los mismo errores desde entonces…

* * *

><p>Fic. dedicado a mi amiga la guasona... cuando tengas 15 años alguien te va decir que te ama y tu le vas a creer ;_;<p> 


	19. Ryuzaki

Recuerdan a KIRA (koala intruso rabioso ataca)? Pues ahora viene algo parecido con el pseudónimo de L…

En este drable hice técnicamente lo mismo que con el de Kira, aunque notaran que algunas palabras no están hechas para ser "decodificadas" ¬¬ en fin, espero que al menos los haga reír un rato.

***Rue Ryuzaki:** (así lo escriben en Another Note) es el pseudónimo que utiliza Beyond para presentarse ante Naomi, posteriormente cuando el caso termina, L hace una corta visita a Misora presentándose como Rue Ryuzaki, desde ahí hasta que se presenta con los policías japoneses lo agrega a su larga lista de pseudónimos.

* * *

><p>-killer inspiration run-away - -<p>

Lo único que había logrado buscando un significado para su apodo era que alguien lo llamara koala intruso… pero si había conseguido resultados tan vergonzosos para sí ¿Por qué no encontrarlos para su enemigo? Así, Light se puso en la tarea de decifrar lo que significaba "Ryuzaki".

Pero ahora utilizaría un mejor método… preguntando en foros de interne:** ¿podrías hacer un acrónimo que tenga sentido con la palabra "Ryuzaki? Solo una palabra con cada letra.**

**-Unicornia voladora comentó:**

ryuzaki:

ringtones y unicornios zumbones aclamando kilometricas insinuaciones?

**-Chico_Kiraista29 dijo:**

Ryuzaki:

rayos yuxtapuesto utilmente zigzageando ante kira ilusionado

**-IchigoKurosaki dijo:**

ryuzaki:

rukia yoruichi urahara zaraki arrancar kon ichigo

**.Umbrella says:**

ryuzaki:

rompe yemas usando zonas atando kimonos invisibles

**-DiosKira1313 dijo:**

ryuzaki:

reyess yaciendo unanimemente zozobrando ante kira invencible

**-TsugumiOhba comentó:**

Ryuzaki (acronimo?) ^^perdón rompí la regla!

Risas musicales

Yaciendo en el aire

Únicamente escuchadas por mi

Zumbidos unicos

Al atardecer es lo que queda

Kawai momentos

Imagino al escuchar tu risa

:...

¬¬ Desde cuando había tantos kiras por internet? Por supuesto que eran bastante vergonzosos pero si los mencionaba L probablemente le diría algo como: "¿Qué tienes con Kira?" o "¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza?"

Bien, hora de dejárselo como pasatiempos a los hablantes del ingles: **Hey guys! ****You can made an acronym for "Ryuzaki"? use just one Word for each letter!**

** says:**

ryuzaki (ingles):

reading your unbelievable zodiac: angry king imsomnia!

reading you using zodiac and kimonos imaginary

Algo es seguro, el internet no sirve para estas cosas!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~D.Z.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

… hey falté yo!

** dijo:**

Ryuzaki:

rayos yo unica zaire aqui kiosco italiano D:

***Nota: ninguno de los "user names" son reales aunque si recurri un poco a la ayuda de personas por internet para escribir este drabble.**


	20. Shinigami

**Lo que aprendí en DN: la descripción wikipediana de "shinigami" y… pues creo que a alguien ya le había tocado leerlo, pero aquí esta de nuevo.**

* * *

><p>Shinigami…<p>

-¿quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-No, estoy harto de las mismas historias de siempre…

-¿y si no fuera el clásico cuento que se les cuenta a los niños? ¿y si fuera un cuento contado al revés?

-Eso sería contraproducente… sabría el final desde un principio y perdería el interés sobre el resto de la historia

-¿Estas seguro?

-…

-Digo ¿Cómo sabrías en que término contrario contaría el cuento?

-¿?

-Exacto! Hay mas de un revés! Y por supuesto… si te contara que al final el chico que comía galletas de panda había ganado contra su enemigo amigo de un shinigami, seguramente te preguntarías cómo fue que venció y de dónde salió este enemigo… o bien ¿Por qué son enemigos?

L poso un pulgar regordete y rosado entre sus labios a gesto de estar cavilando con cuidado todo lo que el mayor le decía. Que lo llamaran genio a su corta edad de 7 años molestaba a muchos y estos siempre trataban de demostrar lo contrario sobre la inteligencia del menor tratando de confundirlo con juegos mentales o de palabrerías, claro que, al final, L siempre sabia como responder a su favor y dejar a los demás con el orgullo bajo. Sin embargo, ese sujeto no parecía querer jugar con su mente, sino que lucía mas como quien esta lo suficientemente aburrido para sacarse la creatividad de debajo de la manga. Y a todo esto ¿de qué le hablaba el extravagante colega de su tutor (quien por alguna razón lo había dejado a cuidados de ese hombre)?

-¿Qué es un shingami?

-¡Oh! Vaya, el gran L no sabe sobre cultura japonesa! No puede ser… mira que pertenecer a una historia así y no saber lo que es un shinigami!

-No entiendo lo que dices… y ni siquiera soy tan famoso para llamarme…

-Cierto. Cierto! Pero lo serás! … bueno, no debería contarte eso aun… mejor te cuento el cuento al revés, mmm aunque pensándolo bien, eso tampoco sería "correcto"… de acuerdo, dejaré que tu decidas ¿Qué quieres escuchar, pequeño L?

-Quiero saber qué es un shinigami.

-¿Seguro? Si hago eso te dejaré ligeramente traumado y, pues… tal vez grites en algún momento de tu vida por algunos hechos que confirmen su existencia…

-¿Sabes? No soy tan ingenuo, en fin, si no sabes el significado de una palabra que tú mismo inventaste ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

-Muy bien, ya entendí tú juego y aceptó jugarlo… no es una palabra que me haya inventado, "shinigami" es una palabra japonesa que literalmente significa "dios de la muerte".

-Dios de… la muerte?

-Así es, los japoneses, antes de la revolución cultural tenían creencias que…

-Ya sé, una cultura muy distinta, bla-bla ¿qué **es un dios de la muerte**?

El hombre se rasca la cabeza, el pequeño le ha hecho jaque mate y no le queda otra que contarle lo que sabe.

-Son… criaturas que se alimentan de vidas humanas, así, se encargan de defender su propia vida con la muerte de los demás… según algunas creencias, obviamente también japonesas, estos pasan inadvertidos entre nosotros (no se les puede ver) mientras persiguen a alguna próxima victima… también he escuchado que pueden saber que tanto durará la vida de una persona con solo observarla.

-Interesante, jamás había escuchado sobre ellos.

-_Es porque hasta ahora ningún shinigami había venido a la tierra_

-¿Dijo algo?

-No, bueno, cuídate Ryyuzaki-kun, Wattari no tarda en volver, estoy seguro!- el hombre se había levantado y ya abría la puerta de la entrada principal mientras se despedía con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¿Quién es Rutsaki-run?

-Oh, claro! Bueno, entonces espero volver a verte Lawliet-sama quiero contarte como termina el cuento al revés!- y salió sin mas dejando al pequeño confundido.

-_¿Cómo supo mi nombre? Estaba seguro que Wattari le había dicho que me llamaba Luis… que tipo tan raro… ¿shinigami? La semana pasada Wattari me puso a estudiar cultura japonesa y no mencionó nada parecido... además ¿Qué rayos es un cuento al revés?_

* * *

><p><strong>Por supuesto, que todo fan de DN ya se sabe el cuento al revés completo y bueno… supongamos que fue la primera vez que L escuchó el nombre de las criaturas que utilizarían a otros para retarlo a él.<strong>

**Sigan leyendo! Y muchísimas gracias a todos los **_**reviewers**_**, ****por personas como ustedes es que sigo escribiendo :´D … de acuerdo, también lo hago por ocio, pero creo que suena mejor de la otra manera. ^w^**


	21. Tiza

En el capitlo anterior hable un poco de la infancia de L, bueno ahora le toca a Light, mmm :-/ … creo que nunca he leído un fic donde se haga mínima referencia a un Light de niño, bueno tal vez este sea el primero, quien sabe. En fin, la idea me vino de la descripción de Haruki Murakami de la infancia de Tengo y Aomame en el libro 1Q84.

Tiza: Un Light de primaria solitario e incomprendido?- 761 palabras

* * *

><p><strong>Tiza.<strong>

-Ya deberías irte- escuchó la voz cansada de la maestra que hablaba desde enfrente, Light se había olvidado de que ella seguía ahí también.

-Ya voy- dijo sin alzar la vista de su libreta azul, no había razón que lo apurara a irse y de hecho esperaba pacientemente a que pudiera terminar lo que estaba haciendo. La maestra podía esperarlo si quería o sino podía irse a atender sus asuntos.

Después de algunos minutos, y en vista de que el niño no daba por terminada su tarea, la maestra suspiro cansada y decidió irse, a fin de cuentas se trataba de uno de los estudiantes mas tranquilos y no había forma de que algo malo ocurriera por dejar que se quedara un poco mas.

-De acuerdo, me voy, solo no te quedes tan tarde- pero Light no advirtió que la mujer se había ido hasta que hubo terminado el dibujo en su libreta, lo había empezado por eso de la sexta hora, pero había tenido que interrumpirlo por las clases de física, de modo que se tardó mas de lo esperado en terminar el boceto de un perro persiguiendo a una mariposa azul alrededor de un manzano.

La idea había surgido de la nada y había encontrado un lugar especial en su mente, era su deber el plasmar dicha imagen en un medio que alguien mas pudiera contemplar, o al menos, eso es lo que pensaba. Varias veces su padre lo había regañado por haber encontrado gran acumulación de dibujos en su cuarto, así que ya no los guardaba y en cambio se los regalaba a Sayu quien iba y los presumía a sus amigas igual de pequeñas que ellas.

El salón se veía especialmente melancólico sin nadie mas en él. Las ventanas aun estaban abiertas y se podían apreciar las canchas donde algunos otros niños se quedaban a practicar soccer*. Él no era bueno en ello, aunque eso no significaba que era un asco en los deportes, de hecho era uno de los mejores jugando al tenis.

En fin, el niño se disponía a marcharse de la habitación desolada cuando algo captó su atención: un pequeño pedazo de tiza había quedado olvidado en uno de los canales inferiores del pizarrón. A Light siempre le había parecido absurdo que contando con la tecnología mas avanzada del mundo, los maestros se pusieran a escribir con tizas en los pizarrones que se borraba no tan fácilmente y que al limpiarla generaba un molesto polvo blanco.

Aun así, se dirigió al trozo de tiza y tras sopesarlo algunos segundo entre sus dedos llegó a una conclusión: aquello no debía usarse para escribir, sino para dibujar; dibujar murales interminables en todo espacio posible y delinear el contorno de los dibujos mas extraordinarios del siglo… a pesar de la inspiración que le produjo el descubrimiento de ese otro uso de la tiza, él solo dedicó algunas cuantas horas mas en adornar el pizarrón de la clase.

Una línea por aquí, algunos reflejos por allá; si difuminas esta parte te ahorras mucho tiempo y creas una buena textura. La criatura alada a la que dio forma en el pizarrón consumió 3 horas de su tiempo, a pesar de ello Light estuvo bastante contento con su resultado, era una lastima que aquel dibujo no se pudiera guardar y que la tiza hubiera desaparecido tan rápidamente convertida en nada mas que polvillo blanco.

Cansado y hambriento el chico regresó a su casa. Y a la mañana siguiente la maestra lo castigó por ser el obviamente responsable del dibujo que había aparecido en el pizarrón, pero a fin de cuentas, era una maestra vieja y sus compañeros unos gorrones que vivían solo porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer "¿Qué comprendían ellos del talento?" Por supuesto nada, y mucho menos se figuraban todas la probabilidades y posibilidades que se encerraban en un simple pedazo de tiza; por el contrario él si lo sabía y tal vez no fuese coincidencia que fuera él el único que tiempo después pudiera conocer a las misma criaturas aladas que alguna vez le sirvieron de inspiración.

* * *

><p>Aquel que no se quedó algún dia haciendo dibujos en un pizarrón de la escuela, ciertamente no tuvo infancia u.u ... o tal vez no fue a la escuela.<p> 


	22. Universo de probabilidad

Gomen! lamento haber estado tanto tiempo ausente pero tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora y los siguientes drabbles! ;_; espero y alguien siga por ahi queriendo leer estos cortos.

Aqui les traigo la tan problematica letra U: _...no todos tienen un universo de probabilidades_- 540 palabras

**Disclaimer:** hace tiempo que no hago referencia a los genios detras de todo esto y me refiero a Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

><p><strong>Universo.<strong>

Alguna vez un maestro de matemáticas le había enseñado la forma mas fácil de representar a todo el universo entero: ´U` de un universo de probabilidades. Ahora Light ya no recordaba cómo es que el maestro había llegado a esa representación y lo más seguro era que el maestro (si es que seguía con vida) tampoco se acordase de todo lo que había enseñado y mucho menos de los detalles técnicos que había utilizado para que los estudiantes aprendieran.

-U.. un universo de probabilidades- la frase le había estado rondando por la cabeza un buen rato, si L hubiera estado por un lado de él en ese preciso momento lo mas seguro es que dedujera perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

Seguramente, tras observarlo algunos minutos, L no dudaría en afirmar que Light estaba distraído y sus pensamientos profundos eran resultado de su mentalmente agitador "trabajo" como Kira. Y L tendría razón, porque no era nada mas que eso…

A Light le había tocado vivir un pequeño acontecimiento la semana pasada que había sacudido hasta cierto punto su conciencia impecable.

Una de sus victimas (y que conste que no fue planeado sino mera casualidad) se había encontrado con él justo cuando se dirigía hacia su final. Por alguna razón, la mujer se cruzó en su camino mientras regresaba a casa, Light reconoció al instante que era la misma mujer que había juzgado por haber asesinado a su marido y tratado de hacer lo mismo con su hijo. Sin embargo la hora que marcaba su Citizen le indicó que debía de estarse dirigiendo hacia la torre de la cual saltaría, sintió algo de asco y miedo al darse cuenta de que cualquiera pudiera encontrarse a un "muerto viviente" en la calle e inclusive, si les entraba ganas seguirle hacia donde se dirigía.

Pero, en fin, los muertos no hablan. Aunque claro, ella aun no estaba muerta…

-Un… un universo de posibilidades- soltó la mujer al ponerse a la par de Light, el chico se detuvo al instante, algo andaba mal- un.. inmenso y desconocido universo de probabilidades!- tal vez la causa de muerte "suicidio" traía efectos secundarios como delirios- imagínate… cuando muera, hay un universo de probabilidades de lo que habrá o no después- la mujer sonreía pero no veía a Light a la cara, este decidió voltear a verla, sus orbes estaban desviadas ligeramente pero fuera de eso era una mujer común y corriente hablando con un extraño.

-Algo te molesta?- hablar con las personas que estaban por suicidarse no parecía alterar los efectos de la death note, lo había comprobado con Naomi, y como en aquella ocasión, los segundos seguían corriendo.

-No- la mujer dejó de sonreír- debo irme, pero… piénsalo, si yo tengo un universo de probabilidades… qué tienes tú?- e inmediatamente continuó caminando sin mirar atrás ni volver a interrumpir su andar.

-Donde he escuchado esa frase?

Tiempo después recordó lo del maestro de matemáticas y su universo infinito con explicaciones que ni siquiera él podía explicar. Light no podía vivir sujeto a ese tipo de universo, era por eso que su "universo de probabilidades" se reducía a: no iras ni al cielo ni al infierno. Light lo sabia y, por alguna extraña razón, aquella mujer también.

* * *

><p>^-^! espero y haya agradado y espero reviews!<p> 


	23. Velitas

o.o! hacia tiempo que no hablaba de estos chicos!

Velitas: _en este dia quiero iluminar el aire a tu alrededor! :D _- 306 palabras

Nisio Isin es responsable del extraño comportamiento de Beyond ¡Lo juro, yo no lo volví desquiciadamente divertido para escribir sobre él!

mmm ¿alguien alcanza a detectar un sutil (tal vez imaginario) AxB?

* * *

><p>Velitas.<p>

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- A entra a la habitación con una pequeña torta de cumpleaños para B y comienza a encender las velas, el débil resplandor de estas iluminan un poco el cuarto oscuro.

Mientras el otro le festeja, el cumpleañero toma una de las velitas todavía no encendidas y la acerca al mechero, el otro le observa sin decir nada.

Una vez que la vela de cumpleaños esta encendida, comienza a trazar con la débil luz en el aire cómo si de una bengala se tratara. El estrecho cuarto se llena con el olor a cera derretida y el chico sonríe.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- aunque A normalmente se limite a cuestionar las curiosas acciones de su compañero, de vez en cuando algunos actos ameritan ser cuestionados mediante la voz, este es uno de esos casos.

-Estoy iluminando el aire- como siempre, las respuestas de B solo constan de una frase.

A piensa un momento antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Solo puedes iluminar el aire utilizando una velita de cumpleaños?

-Este día, si.

-Ya veo- espera mientras el otro sigue con los movimientos hasta que la velita se apaga en uno demasiado rápido.

Lo primero que observa Beyond es la velita apagada y la delgada cortina de humo que sube, luego mira al frente, A lo sigue esperando, su rostro iluminado desde un curioso ángulo por el resto de las velas que están sobre el pastel…

-Gracias- y se le abraza unos segundos al cuello antes de que este lo aparte.

A detesta esa acciones que surgen de la nada y que en mas de una ocasión le han pegado un buen susto, pero en pequeños momentos como cuando Beyond esta jugando con las velas de su pastel de cumpleaños A agradece que el chico tenga esos extraños impulsos, su "amigo" es un caso bastante interesante.


	24. Wonderland

._. lo sé! muuucho tiempo sin escribir! y como siempre he dejado pasar el cumple de L, espero seguir con los ultimos capitulos sin dejar tanto tiempo en espera.

Wonderland: 1,236 palabras (-.- vuelvo a los "drabbles" tipo one-shot) segunda parte del arco L...loco y Wonderland. supuestamente algunos capitulos que estan entre medio de estos como _Miedo/música, Shinigami_ y _Velitas_ son parte del mismo contexto o algo asi.

* * *

><p>(2° parte)<p>

**Wonderland.**

-_We all are mad here!-_ Cheshire Cat.

-No puedes culpar a alguien por querer ir a un lugar así, un lugar donde las reglas no son nada y donde todos están locos…- esa era la pequeña introducción que daba el libro, L tenía todas las intenciones de leerlo por completo, pero últimamente había estado trabajando 24 horas al día, sin descanso alguno y la idea de que había visto varios libros flotar en el aire realmente había afectado su cordura.

Tal vez fuese premeditado… o un acto instintivo, como si L supiera que al igual que Alicia el también tenia que comenzar a soñar para llegar ahí. Sin embargo, él estaba consciente, él _conocía _el país de las maravillas sobre el cual hablaba el libro, el lugar donde todos estaban locos…

* * *

><p>…<p>

-¡No soy Alicia!- se quejaba un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada seria- ¡ni si quiera soy una niña!

Tres niños estaban en el salón de artes. Mas específicos, dos niños de un año de diferencia de edades y una niña mas pequeña estaban discutiendo en el salón de artes, tirados en el suelo alrededor de ellos estaban varias piezas de vestuario un tanto extravagantes.

-Pues tu apariencia no te ayuda mucho- otro chico de cabellos negros y orbes carmesís se burlaba en silencio del mayor, sentado en un baúl por un lado de los otros dos.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada asesina al menor que él, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando el frasco de mermelada que tenia entre las manos.

-Alex! Deja de quejarte y ponte la peluca!- la niña todavía mas joven que los otros dos regañó al mayor, esta llevaba unos lentes de grueso armazón y tenía unas hojas dobladas en la mano que sostenía como si de un bate de beisbol se tratara- recuerda que tenemos que ensayar bien la obra, quiero sorprender a L!

-¡Pero! ¿¡Por qué yo tengo que ser Alicia!?- el mayor no dejaba de quejarse aunque de algún modo sabía que aquello no le serviría mucho menos si se trataba de discutir con Linda (la autoproclamada directora de la obra) sobre qué personaje sería quién.

-Eso es obvio- volvió a interrumpir el azabache- la lógica no podría ser mas obvia, Alicia- mientras hablaba Beyond se levantó del baúl en donde había estado sentado antes y fue a recoger la peluca que minutos antes había salido volando.

-Solo porque mi nombre empieza con A no significa que tenga que disfrazarme de niña!

-A, no puedo creer que seas tan inmaduro ¡es solo un disfraz!- Linda continuaba discutiendo.

-Además- agrego el pelinegro- eres al único que la peluca no se le ve tan mal- y dicho esto le puso dicho objeto sobre la cabeza al mayor.

Alex intentó evitarlo pero Beyond lo alcanzó e hizo que la peluca quedara en su lugar a lo cual Linda sonrió y aplaudió emocionada. A solo hizo un gesto de disgusto y al ver que la niña se había puesto tan feliz decidió dejársela un rato puesta.

-¿Ves? no está tan mal- le mencionó Beyond con una amplia sonrisa aunque A sabia perfectamente que se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar graves carcajadas.

-No sé de qué te quejas! Te queda muy bien, ya me gustaría tener el cabello así- trató de animarlo Linda.

-Bien, hay que apurarnos, no pienso usar esta cosa por mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh claro que lo harás!- sentenció Linda, a lo que el mayor sufrió un escalofrió- o al menos lo harás si es que B quiere conseguir mas mermelada ¿tú que dices B?

-¡Oh por supuesto que la usará! - a partir de aquí Beyond empezó a hablar muy al estilo teatral dirigiéndose a Linda- ¡No se preocupe pequeña dama! ¡Que este simple humano inquieto, que por su necedad no sabe distinguir entre el arte y lo ordinaria hará lo que se le ordene! Yo mismo me encargaré de ello, joven mía, jaja por sus apreciables recompensas yo haré que entienda y obedezca, para que así, usted pueda presentar su tan elaborada obra ante dicha persona que tan especial es para usted.

Linda sonrió, si bien las declamaciones de estilo Shakesperianas no eran sus favoritas Beyond siempre las decía con un toque de cinismo intrigante que, si uno no le conociera bien diría que sonaban como autenticas promesas.

-Muy bien, esperen aquí, iré por lo otro!- y la niña salió corriendo del salón.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal?- pregunto B a un todavía molesto A que lo miraba con recelo.

-Te equivocaste, en una de esas casi empiezas a reír.

-¡Ja ja! Perdón no pude resistir del todo con esa divertida expresión de aburrimiento que tenias en el rostro

A levantó una ceja incrédulo por la respuesta y Beyond se hecho a reír ante tal gesto.

-Si! A esa me refiero! Jajaja!

-Estúpido gato sonriente-murmuró Alex con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

><p>…<p>

L observó toda la escena igual que en las películas cuando alguien es guiado por un espectro a recorrer su pasado. Alguna vez había prometido Linda _ir_ a ver una obra que ella había preparado.

Aquella vez, no había podido ir.

* * *

><p>…<p>

-Hey ¿ya lo sabias no?- Beyond había llegado a la sala del piano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de A quien había dejado de tocar apenas unos segundos atrás- ya sabias que él no iba a venir.

A lo ignora, le observa desde un curioso ángulo en el que Beyond llega a creer que incluso se esta viendo en un espejo.

-Él también te dejó a ti- Beyond continua hablando- no es cierto? Hace bastante desde que vino a escucharte tocar…- espera una respuesta pero el mayor sigue sin contestar- ¿Cuándo fue la ultimas vez que vino? ¿Cuándo llegó Linda? ¿Dos años?- y dicho esto la expresión del propio B se vuelve mas apagada y tuerce la boca en gesto pensativo- nunca lo he visto… sabes me gustaría saber que clase de persona deja a una niña llorando, puede ser el mejor detective del mundo y el señor justicia, todo lo que quieras, pero no soporto que dejen a una niña llorar!

-B- lo llamó el otro con apenas un hilillo de voz- olvídalo, aquí todos estamos locos.

Dicho esto, Beyond esbozo una sonrisa y mantuvo los ojos fijos por encima de la cabeza de Alex.

-Así que, es hoy- afirmó sonriente mientras el otro ya se ponía a tocar de nuevo- A, jaja, eres un idiota! Jaja no sabes lo que haces! Jaja- sin embargo el otro no lo escuchaba, se había sumergido en la melodía que tocaban sus dedos y Beyond sabia perfectamente que no le hacia caso, después de todo sabía que no serviría de nada tratar de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Beyond sabía desde un principio que Alex no duraría mucho y que hablar con él siempre había sido igual que hablar con un fantasma, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse solo después de que este lo dejara. Y no pudo evitar culpar a L así como de adquirir la viva necesidad de retarlo y hacerle competencia.

* * *

><p>Para cuando L despertó, Light ya lo buscaba para mostrarle mas información "relevante" sobre el caso Kira así que no pudo seguir leyendo el libro y solo decidió saltarse a la última hoja.<p>

-Al igual que el sombrero, padezco por el capricho del tiempo y solo observo este país de locos.

Al parecer esta ultima frase también la había escrito Watari.

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin<strong>

u.u pobrecito L, ya me gusto culparlo de muchas cosas, tendran que hacerle un lavado de conciencia. espero y les halla gustado, no olviden dejar un review!


	25. X-factor

X-factor.

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este capitulo no trata sobre el programa que lleva el mismo nombre pero si tiene algo que ver (ligeramente) con él. Este se desglosa de un explicación que una amiga me dio de por qué el show se llamaba así: "El factor x… algo así como el factor sorpresa, lo que nadie espera" y pues aquí tienen a alguien a quien le gusta sugerir una idea para casi cualquier comentario que escucha o lee (es en serio XD… pero bueno no entremos en detalles) y les dejo el capitulo correspondiente a la problemática letra x.

**Nota adicional:** X-factor (an unexpected hero) Tal vez titulo no concuerda exactamente con el texto pero quiero aclarar que no me concentre en las palabras "X-factor" sino mas bien en el concepto de "factor sorpresa". Mientras buscaba algo de inspiración para el fic se me ocurrió buscar imágenes en deviantart y bueno si buscan "x-factor" verán de donde surgió la idea del héroe.

Nota extra: disculpen si el texto en donde habla la shinigami es "molesto" pero era la única forma de resaltar su forma de hablar.

* * *

><p>X-factor<p>

(an unexpected hero?)

_Nota que no necesariamente debes leer: XDD el titulo suena tan... comic de Marvel!_

-¿Qué Estás Haciendo?- una shinigami relativamente joven se sorprendió al encontrar a otro de su clase sentado frente a un portal que conectaba hacia el mundo humano, desde que estaba ahí no recordaba haber visto a nadie más hacer eso.

-¿Hmm? Ah, kanaya eres tú- el shinigami reaccionó y se apartó rápidamente de lo que había estado observando -simplemente me distraía un poco, es todo.

La shinigami era astuta y sabía que aquel dios de la muerte no hacía nada sin una razón concreta, sin embargo ese día estaba cansada, había estado recogiendo objetos perdidos desde que se había despertado y ahora solo quería regresar a su lugar a descansar un poco pero justo entonces se había encontrado con ese sujeto.

-Debo Suponer Que Perdías Tu Tiempo Observando A Esas Criaturas Inferiores?- la diosa de ojos carmesí remarcaba el inicio de cada palabra, algo que era bastante molesto pero que ya nadie comentaba.

-¿Criaturas inferiores? Jaja! Lo que sucede es que tú eres demasiado vanidosa para dar un vistazo a allá abajo ¿dime en que estuviste "ocupando" tu tiempo? Seguramente fue en algo realmente productivo y que a futuro te traerá buenas consecuencias- se burló el más viejo mientras hacía tronar sus huesos llenos de polvo y otras partículas.

-No Te Atrevas A Burlarte De Mí!- exclamó irritada, recoger objetos perdidos no era algo precisamente "productivo" pero era en lo que se entretenía al igual que el otro utilizaba todo su tiempo de sobra en observar a los humanos.

-Vamos, estas algo lejos de tu área ¿no es así?- ya había terminado sus asuntos con el mundo humano y ahora justo pensaba en que un buen juego de azar le vendría bien así que empujo a la más joven lejos del portal y ambos se dirigieron caminando hacia la zona en donde estaban los apostadores de la muerte.

-¿Sabes? No te aburrirías si algunas vez observaras…- intentó persuadir el viejo a la ojos escarlata.

-Jamás!- sentenció molesta de solo escuchar aquello, sin embargo, tras considerar algunos segundos no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre la relación del anciano con las "criaturas inferiores" o humanos, como comúnmente les llamaban - Sobre, Ese Portal…- tan pronto habló, el viejo se detuvo y se quedó mirándola fijamente, la shinigami se sintió intimidada por el par de orbes que le prestaban atención pero aun así trato de hablar lo más tranquila posible -Tu-Tus Ojos, Tienen Algo Que Ver ¿No Es Así?

El viejo a quien apodaban "Jaberwock" por una antigua historia que ya nadie recordaba, continuó su camino mientras pensaba en la forma más sencilla de responder la pregunta. La shinigami siendo más alta que él lo observaba desde un curioso ángulo en que su mirada cruzaba el cráneo hueco del anciano y se perdía en el par de pupilas moradas.

-Es cierto, yo no tengo el mismo color en la mirada que todos ustedes…- hizo una pausa tratando de recordar qué tanto había hablado con Kanaya anteriormente -yo no puedo ver el tiempo de vida que le queda a una persona, si me preguntas son algo inútiles para el uso como shinigami pero… bueno puedo ver cómo será la muerte de esas criaturas y tengo la sensación de saber en qué época de su vida ocurrirá…- tan pronto dejó de hablar siguió andando.

Kanaya escuchaba la explicación del Jaberwock tratando de imaginar para qué serviría aquello siendo un dios de la muerte. Todavía no llegaba a una conclusión cuando el de mirada púrpura volvió a alzar la voz.

-Veras… hay otro par de cosas que puedo ver con estos inútiles ojos míos, pero no es sencillo de explicar así que lo dejaré así- volvió a detenerse, como si necesitara quedarse quieto para que las ideas lo alcanzaran -respecto a qué hacía tan cerca de ese pasaje al mundo humano, digamos que es una sorpresa..- la voz se desvaneció en la nada que complementaba aquel aire grisáceo, la shinigami no sabía a qué se refería y solo continuo caminando.

...

Ese día, en el mundo humano, llovieron manzanas.

De la nada, una manzana cayó sobre una tumba solitaria.

De la nada, Misa se encontró un par de manzanas mientras iba camino a desenterrar algo, cuando recordó la existencia de Ryuk le dio una de estas.

Por alguna extraña razón Light se encontró una manzana en su escritorio, lo más seguro era que el shinigami la hubiera olvidado.

Roger no le creyó a Near cuando este le comentó que poco después de que Mello huyera, una manzana había caído al patio. Tiempo después, un manzano creció en ese lugar.

Otra manzana cayó por el lado de un cuerpo abandonado, alguna vez aquella persona trabajó para el FBI y bajo las órdenes del gran L.

En algún momento esta manzana apareció frente a mi escritorio, brillando en un curioso rojo intenso y llenando el aire de la habitación con su olor frutal.

* * *

><p>He mencionado lo mucho que le agradezco a: <strong>Mizu Yukie Uchiha Tanimoto<strong> ?

Esta chica ha seguido el abecedario desde su inicios y justo ahora que estoy a dos lestras de terminarlo me encantaria agradecerle por no dejar de leerme y mandar sus reviews.

tambien en el chap. anterior olvide agradecer a **Scar Lawliet **por su hermosa review en el chap. 23

**¿Los drabbles (casi one-shots) estan demasiados serios?**

u.u si ultimamente he andado con el mismo tipo de capitulos "aburridos" pero no siempre sera asi... aunuqe falten solo dos letras, podran reirse mas adelante :3


End file.
